Flashbacks of the Present
by musichangover
Summary: Pyro made a decision. He decided to follow up on the girl he loved before, and fell in love once again. Then he made another decision. He left her, finding out she was pregnant. Now he's changed his mind. He wants his family back. RYRO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay...so the title _may_ suck...but I think the story's fine, plus the title sorta made sense to me in a way...Review once you're done reading, huh?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men.**

**Flashbacks of the Present **

**CHAPTER 1**

…_Nearly Eight Years Ago…_

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Marie said, picking up her little boy as he came out of his room in his red pajamas. His dark brown hair was messed up but he laughed with joy as she started to tickle him. They sat onto the couch of the apartment. "Ready for your birthday gift?" she asked him. He nodded excitedly as she walked into the bathroom, and came back with something in her hands that was wiggling to get free and onto the ground. The little boy gasped.

"Mom!" he said happily, taking the object from his hand. It was a golden brown little puppy. A new born Labrador. "You said we couldn't have a dog 'cause we lived in an apartment," he said, remembering clearly what he asked for on his fourth birthday.

His mother smiled at him kindly and said, "Well…everything's going all right…so I…bought a house…" Marie said, starting to fill a bowl with cereal. "We'll still be living in New York," she added, seeing his unhappy face. He put down the puppy and came up to the table, sitting on the chair.

"But how will dad find us?" the boy asked, and Marie sighed at the innocence in his eyes.

She stayed silent to the question, and messed up his hair some more, running her hand through it. He smiled slightly as he looked up. Then his smile disappeared once more.

"Is dad coming today?" he asked, as he asked every birthday.

"Honey," Marie said, sitting down next to him. "I don't think dad's ever gonna come…" she said quietly. The boy held back tears and looked at the bowl of cereal. He started to eat. "I'm sorry…" Marie added, looking at him. He stopped and looked at her.

"_You're_ not ever leaving, right?" he asked.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Never," she whispered into his ear. They both heard yapping, and soon the little puppy was at the little boy's heels, playfully running around under the table.

"I keep the dog too, right?" he asked in a five-year-old manner that made her laugh.

"Yeah." Then she stood up and filled in a smaller bowl, a plastic one for pets, with water. The pup made it's way to the water and started drinking thirstily. She looked up at her son. "What're you going to name him?"

…_Now…_

"Aw!" Jesse D'Ancanto murmured, pushing away the figure licking him. He sat up and squinted as the sun burned his eyes. He grunted as the dog jumped into his arms. "Hey, boy," he said, rubbing his pet's furry back. "How're ya?" he asked. He got up, and smiled at the fact that it was a Saturday. Weekend. No homework. He always left his homework till the end. And his bedroom wasn't that neat either. He walked out the open door, followed closely by the dog.

They walked down the stairs. The dog then ran for a woman who appeared out the kitchen door. She gasped with surprise as the dog jumped onto her in glee. "Okay, okay, okay, Scout, down!" she said. The dog obeyed the command, and ran out into the backyard. Marie turned her attention to her son. "Birthday's in three days, isn't it?" she asked him, already knowing the answer. He grinned slightly. "What do you want?"

"Can't think of anything…" he replied, sitting at the kitchen table and starting to eat his breakfast.

"Well…you try to decide." Marie searched around for her car keys, which she always found herself losing. Jesse watched her.

"Are you still taking me and Trent to the movies?"

"Yeah. And then I'll leave you two at the arcade for an hour."

"Cool," he agreed, finished breakfast quickly and washing his bowl. He put it away, and turned to her. "You're late for work, aren't you?"

"As always," she chuckled, finally finding them. She grabbed her bag and looked up at him. "I'll be home around dinner. Don't do anything bad." Then she paused and looked at him. He mocked the innocence he could easily get away with before. She gave him a stern look. He liked trouble. Just like his dad. Liked pulling pranks. Liked getting on the nerves of various people for no good reason when he was bored. "Logan'll pick you up in say…ten minutes? Get ready, please." She picked up her keys and made it to the door, her heals sounding hard against the wood. She opened it in a rush and stopped instantly as someone stood before her.

…_Almost thirteen years and nine months ago…_

"John!" Marie gasped, jumping as he came in through her window. It was a small apartment. How'd he know? Yet she wasn't scared of him or felt the need to call anybody for help. Something in her was even happy that he was here.

"How'd you know I lived here?" she asked. He looked a little troubled, but smiled at her slightly. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked, her voice showing obvious happiness.

"Well…I heard that you and Ice Prick were over…but given the occasion and the girl…I thought that it called for courtesy…and so here I am…two months later…" He sighed. "I don't really talk to people that much, Rogue, especially about personal stuff. I might not even be that honest or truthful. But I need you to know something. I really cared about you. Since day one. And that care turned to like…then rage when you chose Bobby. It turned to love and hate when you decided to take the cure. Then it turned to a weird happiness when I realized that you were available…and touchable." He smiled then. He looked a little out of place and uncomfortable of being in front of her. She was in her nightgown. The same black one from those many, many, _many_ nights ago when Stryker's force attacked. She was gaping at him unbelievably with her mouth slightly open. Then she smiled.

"I would've really appreciated it more if you'd come earlier…" she said, walking to him.

Her arms came around his neck, pulling him down closer, as he smiled, and kissed her deeply, his hands running up and down her back, then finally turning into a lock around her, pulling her closer as his kissed came down to her neck and he heard her breathing hard with satisfaction. He pushed her slowly towards the bed, and they laid down, him on top of her, kneeling over her, unbuttoning his pants quickly as she gave him a blanket of kisses around the neck.

…_Now…_

Now he found himself looking at her and seeing the same image as way before. Her gaping at him unbelievably with her mouth slightly open. Except this time…this time she didn't smile. She even looked angry.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. He looked uncomfortable once more.

"I came here…'cause I knew that…that my kid's birthday was around the corner. I don't know when it is…or if the kid's a girl or a boy…so I decided to…show up." He stuffed his hands in his jacket's pockets, and took in the sight. Her hair was shorter. But everything else seemed the same. She still looked pale and as beautiful as ever in his eyes. She always did.

"Mom!" he heard someone call, and then footsteps ran towards them. A boy, thirteen-years-old, with dark brown hair and green eyes, came into the scene, holding a phone and in baggy sweatpants and a long, pulled shirt. Much the same way John used to dress when he slept. The kid froze at the sight of him. Marie turned to face him, her expression turning from anger to pain, and he said simply, "Logan called. He can't take me to the Academy today. They're swamped with work. He said sorry."

Marie turned back to John and looked deep in thought of how to handle this. She called over her shoulder. "Get dressed and get your bag. I'll…I'll drop you off at Meg's."

The boy nodded, and slowly backed away out of sight.

John spoke first. "That's…that's him, isn't it?" he asked. The boy had his green eyes after all. Marie sighed and looked hesitant to answer. Then she too spoke.

"Yeah…that's him."

"What's his name?" he asked, looking at the area where his son had just been.

"Why do you care all of the sudden?" she snapped abruptly. "You didn't…not thirteen years ago."

_Thirteen years, eight months and two weeks ago._

John woke up early. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night, and now he was up at five. He retracted his arm from Rogue's waist, and went into the bathroom, taking his toothbrush and some toothpaste, and starting to brush his teeth. He backed up from the sink a little, and stopped at the sight of the garbage can. The lid was on it in a wrong, messed up position, and the edge of a small box was sticking out. He pulled off the lid, and picked out three boxes. All were blue, and all were the same. His heart stopped. Early pregnancy tests. He pulled out the result of the first one. Then the second. And somewhat shakily, the third. All of them were the same. Positive. Positive. Positive. He drained the toothpaste from his mouth and everything, then found himself sliding before the curtain to the shower. Pregnant? Rogue was pregnant? And he knew instantly. It was his. It would've always been his anyway. But…his head started spinning and his heart sand deep into his gut. He started to breath deeply, as it started pounding harder and harder. How…well, ofcourse he knew how…but still…he never thought…they were both just eighteen. And he knew deeper. He couldn't be a dad. Just couldn't be. Everything was a blur to him. But somehow he made up the decision, and walked out of the bathroom, returning everything to its order. He looked at her, asleep in the bed, looking so peaceful and rested. Then he pulled out that duffel of his, and started loading in all his things.

_This was a good decision. This was definitely a good decision._

…_Now…_

He looked somewhat annoyed. "I came to see my kid," he said. "Why won't you let me do that?"

"Why now, John? Why now? Why not last year? Or the year before? Or maybe…maybe when he was five? When he'd ask me every birthday if you were going to come." Her eyes slowly started to fill up with tears. "Where were you _then_?"

"I'm sorry okay. I'm here now, Rogue. I'm gonna try and fix things."

"He's the son you never wanted!" she screamed at him. "You left. You left knowing I was pregnant!"

"That was a mistake I made and I'm trying to turn it around!" he yelled back.

…_Some thirteen years ago, and seven months after John left…_

Rogue ran for the phone the second she heard it ringing. She picked it up and answered it with a direct "Hello" And it was him. She had been waiting for months for him to call. To maybe say and explain why he had left. To say he was sorry and that he was coming back. Throughout the past seven months and two weeks, she found herself crying at sudden times, and always wishing he was there. She was eight months pregnant, and what she considered huge.

"Hey, baby," he said on the other end. She found herself nearly crying out of happiness at the sound of his voice.

"John!" she said joyfully. "Johnny…"

"I'm sorry I left," he said quickly. "But…but Rogue, baby…I'm not coming back."

Everything in her seemed to stop still for a few seconds and her heart seemed to burn. She felt tears fall down uncontrollably, and her free hand reaching instantly for the baby which had kicked. Her hand continued to rest on her stomach as he continued to talk.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "But this is the best thing. I can't be a dad. I don't _want_ to be a dad. Not now. I know at this point I'm refusing my own child…and I'm sorry. I knew you were pregnant. I left. I'm sorry. But I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry. I…I'm not going to call anymore. Just…take care. Good luck. I…I love you. Take care…both of you." Then she heard the dial-tone as he hung up, and she sank into the couch, dropping the phone, and starting to cry into her arms. She was going to do this alone. He had just officially left her. Left her to raise _their_ child alone.

…_Now…_

Footsteps were heard as Jesse came back down, and stood far behind his parents. He knew. He knew that this guy at the door was his father. He'd seen pictures. But something in him was indifferent to guy he had always wished to be there when he was younger. He walked past his parents, looking at his father, feeling hate and anger rise inside of him. He turned back to his mother, who smiled painfully at him.

"Honey, go wait in the car. I'll be right there." Jess backtracked slowly, keeping his eyes on his parents. Once he was in the car, both of them returned to their conversation, having been watching him. "John…I'm late for work. I have to go." Marie said, as she shut the door and locked it, then headed for the car. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"I want to talk to him," he said, looking as pained as her. "Please. Tonight." He paused. "Please." He understood. She was shocked because of his sudden words and expressions of true emotions. But unfortunately, it was misunderstood by another.

"HEY!" someone called out loud. There was a loud sound as the car door was slammed shut, and Jesse ran up to his parents. He snatched his mom's hand free, and stood in between her and his dad. "Don't EVER touch my mom like that again!" he screamed into his face. "I don't WANT to see you. _She_ doesn't want to see you!" Then he fought inside to block away the tears, to not show emotion. Not show pain. "Just go away, dad…" he then added quietly. Marie pulled him away. She had to half-force him back to the car as he looked over his shoulder at his dad.

His mother started the car instantly, and drove them away, as John watched then, quite stunned. He knew it wasn't unexpected. But…still. He then turned away, and started to walk to his own car.

**A/N: Sorry for my possibly screwed up time line…this apology is for now and future flashbacks and present scenes i do and so on…so…what do you think? good?bad?great?horrible?hehe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashbacks of the Present **

**CHAPTER 2**

…_Now…_

Marie turned to Jesse, seeing him look out the passenger seat window silently. She turned back to the road, and continued to drive.

Then she heard him take something out of his bag, and put on his earphones and switch on his I-Pod. She looked at him, thinking he was avoiding confrontation. Then he looked at her and took the earphones off.

"I hate uncomfortable silences," he stated simply.

Then she smiled slightly. He put on the earphones, and continued to look anywhere, everywhere, but at her. Then she sighed, but knew he couldn't hear her. She found herself thinking of way back then, after she, John, Bobby and Logan had escaped the Academy after Stryker's army attacked. _That's just what your dad said…_

Another long ten minutes, and they were there at Meg's house, a friend of hers.

"Bye," she said as Jesse unbuckled his seatbelt and left the car.

She watched him go, then found herself in a pool of tears. She just lost control, and started crying into her hands, tears falling quickly down them and down her cheeks. She continued doing so for a few more moments, then dried up the tears of hurt and pain, and straightened up. She heard knocking on the driver seat window, and turned. Jesse was there. He was smiling slightly, though looked in pain as well. She rolled down the window, and looked at him with her puffy eyes. She dried more tears away.

"Mom…" he started. She stopped him and spoke instead.

"No…honey…just go to Meg's, okay? I'm fine."

"I'll hate him forever."

"Don't. Just…don't. Don't make that decision yet. You haven't even gotten the chance to know him."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Jesse."

His defense faltered, and he pulled his backpack higher.

"Tell Meg thanks," Marie added. He nodded, and she ruffled his hair once more, like she always did.

"Other mothers would want their sons looking as neat as ever," he stated jokingly.

"Well, I'm not like other mothers," she replied, smiling now. He nodded, and turned, starting to head into the building. "No trouble!" she called out to him. He nodded without turning back, and went in through the doors.

…_Nearly five years ago…_

"Jesse?" Marie asked, poking her head into the danger room, looking for him.

She'd left him with Logan. But somehow, Logan had lost him. Not impossible, though. Jesse had a sorta thing with causing trouble. He liked it. He liked playing around with the authority. _Just like his father_, she always thought when things like this would happen. She left that room, and made it down the hall way. He suddenly came rushing towards her from around the corner.

"Mom!" he said excitedly. "Look what I can do!"

She watched as he took out one of Logan's lighters. She jumped to take it from him, but he had already lit a fire. It swam over to the top of his fingers, which he held close, and then as he opened his palm, it grew a little bigger and stood above it. He let the lighter shut off, and she looked at him in awe and groaned within. _Fire? Fire? Why not something less harmless? Less like his father?_ But Jesse glanced at her.

"Isn't it cool?" he asked. Then he returned his attention to the fire. "I like it."

"It's…nice," she said unsurely. He then clenched his hand, and the flames died instantly. He looked at her, and she came closer, taking the lighter from his hands. "It's what your dad does."

Then he looked up at her, and nodded slightly. "Oh…" Then he added, "What did you use to do?"

"Nothing rather important," she said simply. Then she hugged him tightly. "Don't misuse that, okay?"

"Why? Did daddy misuse it?"

"Yeah," she said after a while. "He did."

"And what happened?"

"He got hurt."

…_A week before John left…_

He kissed her as the morning sun came in through the curtains. She smiled, and her hand grasped his lightly. He tightened the grip with his own hand, and kissed her once more. Then she moved back a little, and he grimaced in pain. He was still heavily bruised, cut, and just plain in agony from Alcatraz. She noticed his pain, and sat up.

"You okay?" she asked.

He thought for a half a moment, then looked up at her, a grin creeping up onto his face.

"I have you, don't I?" he said as he moved in and kissed her again.

…_Now…_

"Hey!" Logan called as Jesse exited Meg's car around twelve o'clock. He was carrying a bag filled with burgers, fries and drinks from Jesse's favourate fast food joint. Jesse smiled, and allowed him to pull him close around the neck. "Been practicing?" Logan asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Yeah. I mean…I haven't finished a project worth a quart of my term marks just to do so!" Jesse replied enthusiastically. "I'm telling mom tonight!"

Logan let go of him. He looked at the kid slightly uncomfortably. Then Jesse's expression changed.

"I'm kidding," he said. Logan looked relieved.

"Your mom would kill me," he said.

"She seems too busy to kill you though," Jesse said.

He opened the house door, and walked in, holding the bag high above his head as Scout tried to jump for it. Logan scratched the dog behind the ear and it looked pleased to see him as well. He couldn't help but laugh inside at the story behind the dog's name.

He remembered saying that it looked like a boy scout…and reminded him of Scott…then suddenly, the pup yapped at the sound of boy scout, but the three of them thought that in favor of it, instead of naming Boy Scout, it'd just be Scout. Less embarrassing, really. It wasn't an insult to Scott. More like a…tribute, possibly. Plus anyway, they showed the dog a lot of love and care.

"Why?" Logan asked. They sat down at the kitchen table, and he took out the food, throwing a fry at the dog, who caught it instantly and swallow the thing whole.

"Dad came this morning," Jesse said miserably.

"What?!" Logan demanded. "That scum actually bothered to show up?!" He stood up, his fist landing on the table. He looked annoyed. Outraged, even. Angry.

"Yeah…" Jesse said, explaining everything. "I don't know why though…" he added at the end of his explanation. "But mom was crying this morning. I think he's coming tonight."

"To see you."

"I guess," Jesse shrugged, taking a big bite of the burger.

"If he does anything…" Logan started. Marie and Jesse were like family to him. The only thing he didn't like about that was that it considerably made him a sort of grandfather.

"I know. Call you." Then he tried to look indifferent.

Logan left it at that. He knew Jesse. He'd talk when he was ready to. And he knew that the kid wasn't.

Jesse however, put the burger down, and took out a lighter. It was a Zippo as well. He flicked it open in a manner that struck Logan so much of the thought of John. Then he lit it, and took the fire in his hands, watching it with deep concentration. It whirled away into nothingness and then he ignited in slight fire, and disappeared. He appeared later on the other side of the table, grinning with pride at his accomplishment.

"Impressive…highly impressive…" Logan remarked, smirking.

"Oh, come on!" the kid said loudly. "You can say better than that!"

…_Two years ago…_

"Mom…" ten-year-old Jesse started as they walked into the grocery store. He saw the cigarette stand, and eyed it with interest. "Y'know…since I have the power of _manipulating_ fire…I'll be needing a lighter…won't I?"

His mom turned to him with suspicion. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said sincerely. "Can I get one?"

"Maybe…" she stalled, taking a shopping cart and heading forward. "If you were, say, to be allowed to get one…which one would you get?" Jesse then pulled her by the arm excitedly, leaving behind the cart, and dragged her to the cigarette stand. He pointed at the lighter he wanted, and Marie felt her heart sink.

A Zippo. Steel shining brilliantly. On it…not the shark jaws on John's, but with flames running up it from the bottom.

Then she ended up smiling. She was a parent, and heck was she proud of her son's capabilities, no matter how much they reminded her of his father. Then they walked away.

"Well, can I get it?" he asked her as they returned to the cart. Marie thought for a moment.

"Okay…" she said slowly. He clapped his hands together.

"Yes!" she heard him say in joy.

…_Now…_

Jesse entered his room. He dropped onto the bed, and closed his eyes, trying to relax. The light was off. He didn't like it that much. He liked the darkness. Yes, yes, yes, he was ready to accept he was indeed a weird kid. He found himself laughing at the small pun. Then he opened his eyes, and flicked his lighter on and off. It wasn't just something he did when he was bored, he liked hearing the sound, knowing he had all that power. It was good. It only pained him that he couldn't take the thing to school. He kept it in his side table drawer to keep it safe. Then there was a knock on the door. He sat up, confused. His mom never knocked. He saw who it was. Dad. He sat up, and crossed his legs onto his bed. His dad smiled slightly.

"It's dark in here…" he noted. Then he as his son for an expression allowing him to enter. Jesse nodded. John took a step inside, and shut the door behind him.

"The switch is over there," Jesse added quietly, pointing somewhere next to him. John flicked the switch and the lights blinked a few times before they finally turned on.

"Hey," John said simply.

Jesse nodded, and he shut the lighter. John looked at it. He took out his own and showed it to the kid, who nodded in agreement, still looking indifferent.

"I…I heard that your birthday's coming up…" John said slowly.

Jesse shrugged. "Nothing important," he said casually.

"Really?"

"I've had many birthdays before," Jesse said. Then his tone became quieter. "I remember…you weren't there for…well, any of them." Then he smiled, but something in his smile told John that along with sarcasm, there was pain.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to sound as apologetic as he could. "It was a mistake –"

"Why are you here, dad?" Jesse interrupted. John froze. He still wasn't used to that term, but inside he felt a sort of rush, and tried as hard as he could not to grin.

"I'm here…for your birthday," he said, still trying to figure the question out himself. Jesse didn't buy it.

"Really? Why now?" he asked.

"Jesse –" John began.

"No, dad. Why now? Why are you here? Just for my birthday?" His cold, low voice rose a little into an angry one. "I'm twelve! You've missed twelve years of my life – twelve birthdays! And now you think you can just make it up to me?!" he stood up. His voice grew louder, so did the anger, pain and deep resentment growing in him. All of that of which he kept locked within for so long. "I don't need you! I don't want you to be here! Maybe back then I did! When I was five! When I thought you were a good guy! Then I found out that you left because of me! ME! You left because of me! You couldn't deal with becoming a dad! You never wanted me! You don't love me! And now you're here all of the sudden?! Just say it!" he yelled. John walked up to him.

"Jesse, will you listen to me?!" he said, trying to top his son's voice.

"No! Say it! Say it! Say that you left because of me! You don't love me! Say it!"

"No, I am not gonna say it!" John screamed loudly at him. "I am not gonna say it!"

"Then you're just a good-for-nothing liar, aren't ya?!" Jesse said. He turned around, and searched through his backpack.

The silence was unbearable for John. Jesse's indifference, ignorance, anger and hate was killing him. He understood all these feelings, and they made him find himself as a complete jackass. He grew up without a dad. His dad was an ass to him. Never around. Drunk. Missing. With anger in his slurred words. And he'd promised himself a long time ago never to do that to his own kid. But no. He ended up doing the same thing. He left. Plus he made it as though it was Jesse's fault…which, which sadly enough, it was back then.

"Jesse…" he began as the boy straightened up.

"Get out…" Jesse said in a dead, low voice. "Please. Just. Leave."

John could see the white-knuckled clenched fists his son was displaying.

"Jesse…" he began.

"Dad. Please. Not tonight. It's too much. Just. Go. I'm tired."

John stood there for a few minutes, doing nothing, then found himself sensing it was a lost battle. For that night, that is. He nodded.

"Okay. Good night. Sleep well."

He turned, and left, shutting the door. From just outside, he heard a thud as something dropped onto the bed, and a few more as punches darted the pillow. Then, which struck him, extremely loud music, muffled enough to tell him they were coming from headphones. He nearly knocked on the door to stop the kid, but then refrained, turning around, and walking down the stairs. He turned into the kitchen, and smiled slightly at the form of Marie.

Her back was turned to him, as she was standing on her tip-toes, her shirt raising slightly, placing plates into the cabinet. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful. He smirked slightly, then it faded away as the torturous feeling of the pain he caused her filled him within.

"Hey," he said softly. She stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"Hey," she said simply. She tried to smile at him genuinely, but it faltered, so she just smiled a little. "How'd…how'd it go?" she asked, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"He hates me," John sighed.

"Can you expect him not to?" she asked. She walked past him, and he followed her to the door. "You left because of him."

"But now I'm back," he said, softly once more. He was so close to her. She could even feel his body heat. Damn. He was too close. John looked up a little. "I'm back. I'm trying to fix things. With both of you." Then he looked into her brown eyes. She leaned forward. He leaned forward. He kissed her, trying to feed on that kiss and make it grow. Then she backed off.

"No. No, John. We can't. We can't," she said, looking confused at how that just happened. "After what you did…" she murmured on.

Then she took a step back, and he found the tension quite discomforting. There was an excess of it. And excess of this. Discomfort. He found his hands in his pockets, and could feel that he looked how he felt. Uncomfortable. Miserable.

"Rogue…"

"Just go…please, John? Come tomorrow or something…his birthday's in…in three days," she said, still looking confused.

No. He wasn't going to take this. He'd already gotten that line from his son. He wouldn't take it from the woman he loved. He sighed however, and then came closer to her.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. She could hear it in his voice, see it in his face, see in it his eyes, in his expression. She could feel it instantly.

"I know…" Marie replied slowly. She looked as troubled as her. "But…I can't, John. I can't do this. I can't. I can't forgive you. Not yet." She folded her arms. "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" he snapped. Then he shook his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I just…I'll go. Can I come tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Marie nodded. "Sure. Jesse's gonna be here. I'll be here too. Day-off." He concurred, and took a step forward.

"Good-night," he said softly, kissing her on the head.

She let him, staring at the ground, her eyes going teary at the feeling of his lips. Oh, damn, she wanted this. She wanted him. But no. She couldn't. But, damn, she wanted him. Needed him. It hurt just not being able to hug him. To kiss him. To tell him. But no. No.

Then he backed away, and turned around, leaving. He shut the door. She headed up the stairs, taking deep breaths to calm the tears.

…_Six years ago…_

"Mommy," Jesse said, looking at her from the rear view mirror. She was driving him to school.

"Yeah, honey?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Do you…" Jesse asked quietly, looking outside the window. "Did you…" he then said, changing his question. "Did you love dad?"

Marie blinked for a moment at his words. Did you love dad? She knew the answer. She and John fell in love in two weeks. Entirely in love. He appeared at her window and from then on, it was just that. There was no explanation needed, for she couldn't explain how that had happened. It just did.

"Yeah, honey. I did." She kept her eyes on the road as much as she could, finding them falling out of concentration as the pain struck her inside. He left…he left us…

It was quiet for a minute or so, then Jesse spoke up once more.

"Do you love dad?"

Love? As in…till now? Marie blinked once more, but this time to stop the tears. He left us…how could he leave us…why…

But it didn't matter. She knew that answer as well. She knew what she felt and that lying wouldn't change her mind.

"Yeah, honey, I do."

**A/N: Review, please? Thanks also to those who have reviewed so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, guys, the thing i posted earlier as Chapter 3 of 'Flashbacks of the Present' was accidentally Chapter 3 of 'Trust Me, I'm All You've Got'. I am really, really sorry for the mix-up. This is the real Chapter 3 of 'Flashbacks of the Present'. But if you liked that Chapter 3 of 'Trust Me, I'm All You've Got', then you can check up the story on my page.Sorry once again.**

**Flashbacks of the Present**

**CHAPTER 3**

…_Now…_

"I don't get it," Jesse said. He pocketed his lighter and sat down at the table for breakfast. "Why? Why did you say yes? You're my mother. You're the one who's actually _been_ there. You're suppose to understand."

"I like to call it…'mother's instinct'…" Marie said slowly, smiling. She placed the carton of milk and the bowl of cereal infront of him. He poured in the milk and started eating.

"Instinct?" he asked her, his voice sounding muffled up.

"Well, 'mom's logic' would've made it sound as though I really know what's gonna happen," she said. He shook his head at her.

"Mom…" he groaned.

"What?" she asked. She looked at him. "Jesse. You've wanted this since forever. You've wanted your dad to be there with you and now he is."

"Yeah! Twelve years too late, though."

"Jesse!" she said. Sitting down herself, Marie then went on. "You barely gave him a chance. He's trying to make it up to you. He's here _because_ of you. You, kiddo. Consider yourself lucky."

"I know…I just…how can you forgive someone who ran away because of you?"

…_Four years ago…_

"Logan," eight-year-old Jesse said.

"What?" Logan asked, shutting the lighter. They were practicing in the backyard.

"Can we give it a rest?" he exclaimed.

"Damn, kid," Logan said. He pocketed his own lighter, halting the practice. "Your dad would've practiced till the sun went down." He looked at his watch. It was three in the afternoon. They'd been practicing for over an hour.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm not like him, huh?" Jesse asked, taking a seat on the couch in the living room. Scout came up to him, and he let the dog jump onto his lap, where it laid, looking too big for its owner.

"I don't think you really want to _be_ like him," Logan said fairly, sitting on the chair next to him. "Your dad wasn't the greatest person."

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Look, kid. It's your mom's place to tell you your dad's story. If I do…then she'll be pissed off with me, and you won't see me till graduation."

"Oh," Jesse said. He dropped the conversation there, and turned his attention to his dog, rubbing its back.

…_Now…_

"Honey, I get it. It's not easy. It's never easy to forgive someone who left." Marie took his bowl from him as he finished breakfast, and turned, washing it at the sink.

"Especially when they left because of you," Jesse said quietly.

Marie turned to him, but the doorbell rang. He stood up, and went to open it.

"Oh. You." The remark was simple, yet emotionless. John nodded.

"Yeah. Me." He entered when Jesse gestured him to, and then the door was slammed shut.

"Mom! It's for you!" he headed upstairs, and Marie entered the hallway. She sighed, but smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Last night…"

"Last night was last night," John interrupted her. "Let's just…not talk about it…huh?"

She nodded in agreement. "So…what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, really. I haven't gotten the hang of this…parent thing."

"John…why are you really back?" Marie asked, leading him into the kitchen.

She took a sip of her cup of coffee, and held it up to him, gesturing if he wanted one. He nodded, and she turned, pouring some coffee into another cup, and adding two sugars into it.

"Mhmm…" he murmured, stepping up behind her. She could feel his breath on his shoulder.

"Just the way you liked it…huh?" she asked, stirring it. She turned to him, finding him unusually close again. "John…" she said, holding the cup of coffee infront of her. "Hot."

"What?" he asked, confused. She realized what she'd said, and he saw her cheeks go redder than ever. She gave him the cup.

"The cup is hot."

"Oh," he said, smiling. "I thought you were saying that I was hot…would've made more sense…" He smirked in his Pyro manner.

"Arrogance and Cockiness. Wonder why I ever fell in love with you," she drawled, playing along. He chuckled slightly.

"Baby, that's _why_ you fell in love with me. I guess I'm…simply irresistible…"

He smiled at her, leaning forward once more. This time their kiss was longer. He held the cup back and placed it on the table, kissing her deeper than the night before. She couldn't pull back anymore. She couldn't resist him. He was always so…oh, she couldn't describe it. But he wrapped his arms around her waist, and her around his neck, and the kissing turned to making out. Deep, passionate love. His hand went up her shirt, but she pulled in back down, and tried to back away. This was wrong in so many ways. Why did it feel so right, then?

"John…" she began.

"I love you," he said. "That's one of the reasons I came back," he added in reply to her earlier question. "I've been in pain all these years because I lost the one thing I've been wanting for eons. It hurt like heck." He kissed her again, and their kisses grew deeper and deeper, going quicker and quicker. He backed up again. "I've sat all these twelve years thinking I was a jackass for leaving you alone to raise our child. I want to be part of this family. I want to be with you and Jesse. I've screwed up and never had the courage to come back. But I decided that I had to. I really had to." He kissed her once again, his kisses coming down her neck as she moaned slightly in satisfaction.

"Johnny…" she began once more. She looked at him. "Jesse will…We can't do this…" He found himself staring into her eyes. He sighed, and stepped back.

"Okay," he said. "Okay. I just…Damn, I missed you…" he said, taking a deep breath. "A lot." He cupped her cheek softly, and she just wanted to take his hand at that moment, to be with him.

Jesse walked back down. He stopped for a moment to register the scene. Just a moment ago, John had placed his hand on Marie's face, cupping her cheek to make her look at him.

"Oh. You're still here," he deadpanned.

"I was hoping I could…" he trailed off for a moment, then turned to Marie. "Help me out here," he said quietly.

"Mom," Jesse interrupted. Both parents turned to him instantly. He shrugged off the discomfort. "Okay…" he paused for a moment then went on, "You're suppose to drop me off at Trent's today…" He lifted his backpack with emphasis. "Remember?" he asked when there was no response. Marie blinked.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." She said, looking a little confused.

"Right…" Jesse said. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." She picked up her keys on the table, then stopped. "Why don't you let your dad take you?"

…_Around One Year Ago…_

"Hey!" a yell came. Jesse stopped as he heard the wheels of a skateboard wheel against the hard cement ground. A boy his age, with blond hair, stopped short beside him, and picked up his skateboard. "You're the new kid, right? Welcome to the school." He held out his hand, which Jesse shook silently. "I'm Nate," he added.

"Jesse."

"Heard you got kicked out of your old school," Nate added. "Why?"

"Some jerk and something he said. I beat the crap outta him. Then somehow a table set on fire…and then I was expelled." Pause.

Not exactly. The kid said he couldn't ride a bike, or whatever things you would usually have a dad teach you because he didn't have one. They started fighting, and then he took his lighter out, flicked it open, but when he got punched, the fire lost control and burst a table into flames. The principal saw him and the other kid, and saw the lighter, then the table, and well…here he was.

"No way," Nate said. "So, do you know how to skateboard?"

Jesse shook his head. Nate put his skateboard down, and gestured for him to get on. Jesse did, and the blond kid pushed the skateboard. He fell on his back, and soon there was a harsh laugh from Nate.

"I own this school, freak," he said, picking up his skateboard. "Watch out." Then he rode off, laughing. Another kid came from behind him as he stood up and dusted away the dirt. This one had black hair covering his eyes, and glasses. He held out his hand.

"I'm Trent."

…_Now…_

"So…Jesse…" John began, driving the car. Jesse looked away from him, his teeth gritted in annoyance. "How's school?" he asked, that being the only thing he could think of saying. Jesse shrugged.

"It's okay," he said quietly.

"Right," John said under his breath silently. He took a turn around a corner.

"Look…dad. Just 'cause your back now…doesn't mean we're gonna be bestfriends."

"I know…" John concurred. "It won't be easy and it won't be quick for you to forgive me…"

"No," Jesse said, turning to him. "It's _never_ gonna happen. I don't need you in my life. I realized that. So maybe you can just leave, and stop bothering me and mom."

"Okay, you know what," John said, stopping immediately at the front of this Trent's house. "I want you to tell me right now. What is it that makes you hate me so much? Just because I've never been there? I'm here now, Jesse. I know I missed a lot of time with you. I'm trying to fix that. Haven't you heard me? I'm here because of you and your mother. I _want_ to be there for you, kid. Do you hate me that much?!"

"Yeah, I do," Jesse said, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning towards him. "I hate you. That's it. I hate you. What do you expect, you left because of me!"

"Doesn't mean I don't love you, son!" John replied quickly. "I care about you, Jesse! I wish I'd never left! But I can't undo my mistake…I'm just trying to fix what I can."

"You're just going to leave again! This isn't going to work out! I'm happy, dad. I've been happy lately. Without you. So has mom. And now you're back, and now you're screw up again and hurt both of us."

"So you don't want a dad anymore," John concluded.

"I do _want_ a dad."

John sighed. "Then, why? Why are you making this so difficult? Tell me. What will it take for you to forgive me?" he asked, frustrated beyond anything.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying?!" Jesse yelled, getting out of the car. "I don't want to forgive you!" He slammed it shut and walked towards Trent's door. John exited the car as well, and walked up behind him.

"Don't you understand what _I'm_ saying?!" he demanded. "Jesse!" His twelve-year-old son turned to him. "I'm _sorry_. _Can you hear me? I'm sorry!_"

Jesse turned to him, the shrugged, and turned around, heading for his friend's house.

…_Four years ago…_

"Mom," Jesse called from the table as his mother started washing the dishes.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Is daddy a bad person?" His mother turned to him. Oh, this question. She hated this question. She wanted to avoid this question. But she knew it'd come at one point or another.

"I…" she began. "Daddy…"

"Broke your heart," Jesse filled in.

"Yeah…and…there are a lot of things about your father, Jesse…Let me explain to you…the concept of Pyro." She dried her hands, and sat down next to him, explaining events from high school till after Alcatraz.

"But he can't still be bad, mom…" Jesse said. "I mean…you fell in love with him…"

"Yeah…I did. Then he left…did he?"

"Mom, why'd he leave?" Jesse asked. His mother thought this one out, then opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Mom, why'd dad leave?" Jesse asked once more.

Marie took a deep breath.

"Daddy left because he found out I was pregnant with you."

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashbacks of the Present**

**CHAPTER 4**

…_Two weeks ago…_

"Hello?" Logan asked, picking up the phone.

"Mr. Munroe?" a quiet, toneless voice asked. Logan cringed slightly. He married Storm, true. Problem was that he didn't have a last name, atleast not one that he knew about. In the end he had to take up her last name. He still wasn't used to it. Didn't even like hearing it. But he sucked it up, and replied.

"Yeah?"

"This is the Principle of your nephew's school. Jesse D'Ancanto."

"Uh-huh. Why? What's wrong? Is Jesse okay? I'm on my way now. I'm supposed to pick him up today."

"Ah. I see. Very well. We shall talk when you get here. You can pick him up at my office."

"Your office? Did he do something wrong?" But the guy had hung up. Logan cursed silently, understanding, and continued to drive. Oh yeah, Jesse had done something. Again.

He burst through the door of the principal's office. The man was thin and in a suit, with a frown on his face. Logan turned to his left, sensing Jesse, and saw the kid slumped over on a couch, his cap forced all the way down to cover his face. He looked up instantly, and looked relieved to see him.

"Mr. Munroe. Good to see you again." The principal got up and straightened his collar. "I'm afraid that your nephew has…"

…_Now…_

"Mr. D'Ancanto…" the Principal said in his office during the near end of lunch break. Jesse was laid back relaxingly on the chair he sat on. His head was hung low and he tried as hard as he could to avoid his principal's gaze. "Your energy and persistence is one that many people would honor and dignify. It's a shame you have no intentions of rightfully using it. Your grades are slipping, and you've missed many classes in the last month itself. Your teachers say that when you do bother to show up, you seem to not really be there and struggle to stay awake. Half your homework is left unfinished and you also leave it with the most weak and ridiculous explanations. You've already failed two tests." He bent down so that Jesse was forced to look at him out of the corner of his eye. "Fights. Lots of fights too. Physical ones. Like the ones you had with Nate Brook earlier." Then he straightened up. "So you know, Mr. D'Ancanto, I think it's time you understood how wrong your actions are. You're suspended for five days."

Jesse almost knocked the chair backwards as he bolted up, shocked. He turned to his principal. "No! No you can't do that!"

"Really? I was under the impression that I could. I mean, being principal and everything."

"Please! You can't!" Jesse began, but he knew it was a lost battle.

"Now tell me Mr. D'Ancanto. Who do I call? Your uncle Logan? Or your mother?"

Jesse shook his head. He felt a numb feeling. He was in trouble. Deep trouble. His mouth felt dry. Who to call? His head hung low once again as he thought it out.

"Mr. D'Ancanto?"

"You…you can call my dad…" He opened his bag, and took out his notepad and his father's number, the one his mother had given him. "He'll…he'll pick me up."

…_After the talk with the Principal two weeks ago…_

The car ride was dead silent. Jesse leaned on his elbow, covering his eyes. He was tired. School was a long day. The principal was added torture. He just wanted to rest. But he knew it wasn't over.

"Are you going to tell my mom?"

"About what?" Logan asked sternly, verging on anger.

"About the thing," Jesse said quietly.

"Which thing, Jesse?" Logan hissed. "This week? Last week? Two weeks ago? Five weeks ago? Two months ago? Painting the principal's handle with red paint? Unscrewing chairs of jocks? Fighting at lunch? Fighting before school? Fighting _after_ school? Ditching class? Ditching class _during_ the middle of class? Disrespecting teachers? Apparently getting sent to detention nearly all the days you walk home? Oh, let's not forget, constantly telling your principal that your _mother's out of town?!_ Getting in trouble on the days _I_ pick you up?! _Which thing, Jesse?!_"

"Please don't tell mom!" Jesse said, overcoming Logan's voice.

"You're gonna end up getting expelled again!" Logan growled, ignoring him.

"Look, those things aren't my fault! I only do them to get back at those jerks at school!"

"Do you have to get even all the time? Didn't you learn anything last time? Do you ever learn from your mistakes?!"

"Why are you making such a big deal outta this?!" Jesse yelled.

"I'm making such a big deal out of this because you're being an inconsiderate jackass. The same one that your dad was years ago. And here's the deal, kid. The 'big deal'. I hate your dad. I hate your dad for what he did to your mom. I hate seeing you acting like him. Becoming the selfish jerk he was before."

Jesse didn't reply. Logan stopped the car. Jesse's house.

"Your mom will be home soon. Tell her I dropped you off…around thirty minutes ago. Your principal gives long speeches," he added, shaking his head slightly. Jesse nodded quietly, and got out. Before he slammed the door shut, he opened his mouth to say something.

"Sorry I'm such a disappointment, huh?" he said, almost grinning sadly. He shut the door, and walked away.

_...Earlier that day Jesse gets expelled…_

"Hey! Jes!" Trent said, running towards him. Jesse frowned. His black hair was all messed up. Usually it was gelled. He felt like laughing, but it was better than before. He was also dressed differently. More…oh, no.

Nate chose that moment to come into the scene, and swung an arm around Trent. "Sorry, buddy-boy, but _your_ old bestfriend is _our_ new recruit." He then retracted his arm, and backtracked, looking with glee at the shocked Jesse.

"I'm sorry, Jess," Trent said, looking sincere. "People change, y'know…?" Seeing that it was going no where, he uncomfortably sped out and away, trailing after Nate. Jesse turned and watched as the new group headed for class. His mouth was slightly open. _What?!_

…_Now…_

Jesse waited outside the office as he heard talking between dad and the principal. Voices weren't raised at all. Not like the times when Logan was called. Then he heard the door creak open and he bolted up quickly like earlier. His father had no expression on his face.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Jesse swung his backpack over his shoulder and walked beside his father to the car.

"What about mom?" Jesse asked quietly in the car. His voice still sounded a little angry. It wasn't as though he was gonna get close towards his dad over this. He was just hoping he understood that and would still bail him out. He saw his father sigh. "I'll…tell her."

"Really?"

"Really. But…why, Jesse?"

"I don't know," he replied, trying to avoid the conversation. He had it with Logan many times before, and with his mother more times than that long before. It wasn't like he wanted this now.

"How could you not know? You get into a fight against four guys? You miss various classes almost regularly. Where do you go? What do you do? What are you thinking? School is important."

"No way!" Jesse snapped. "I mean, heck, you didn't even finish school! You skipped out near the end to join the Brotherhood!"

"My mistakes aren't yours!" John snapped back loudly. "Just 'cause I did something, doesn't mean you have the right to do it as well!" He sighed once more and calmed down. His voice back to normal, he added, "How much do you know about me anyway?"

"A lot. About you and the Brotherhood."

"Who told you? Logan?"

Jesse grunted a reply and nodded slightly. John spoke. "Just because I was that before, doesn't mean I'm that now."

"So you're no longer with the Brotherhood?" Jesse demanded instantly. John didn't reply. His face was expressionless once again. "Killed anyone lately?" Jesse asked, a little quieter. John screeched the car to a stop infront of the house. Jesse cringed as his father looked at him with an open mouth.

"What?" How did he know all this? Why had they told him this? He got it. He was ruined to this kid. Completely ruined.

"You've killed people, haven't you? Just admit it and don't lie to me. You've hurt people, killed people. You're a fighter. Why are you here?" His voice had lost that sense of anger and had grown weak and low.

"What do you mean?" John asked, not raising his voice.

"You're a fighter. I know that. I can see that. You thrive on power and absolutely love holding it within your palm. The control. The power. Fire."

John sat back, and bit his bottom lip. "Yeah. I love it. I love fire. The power. The fighting. The action. The thrill." He paused for a moment. "You have powers, right?"

"Yours. The lighter," Jesse replied. He took out his own lighter and waved it a little before putting it back.

"Who's been training you?"

"Logan."

John murmured a response. "You like the fire too, huh?"

"Mom says I'm really like you. They all say I'm really like you. Then they frown, or they looked scared, or sad. I used to wonder why." Pause. "You're not the dad type. You're Pyro. The fighter. The one who's all for the action and not the boring aftermath. Why are you here then? You're for the adventure. The thrill, you said so yourself. Why come back? When you've gotten away from everything that could take away the life you're living now?"

The words hurt him. People would notice their similarities and frown on it. He noticed how they were alike. The look in Jesse's eyes at time that showed great power and potential. The quiet, angry looks that are concealed to others but not from him. This kid was so like him, it did scare him. The outcast. The one everyone tends to reject at one point or another. The one with no real friends. The one with the power, just not allowed to really express it. He also saw what was behind the power in his eyes. The cold, bitter darkness that seemed to swallow his insides within. It scared him truly. He didn't want this. Not for Jesse. He was suppose to be a happy kid who liked his powers, not found them as the best things about him. Not as an obsession. Just powers. It wasn't suppose to be the center of his life.

"Do you want to talk?" John asked. He turned to Jesse, who looked away.

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied indifferently, taking out his lighter and flicking it open and closed. The sound. The movement of his fingers. So swift and quick. So much like him. So much like Pyro. This kid was the misunderstood outcast, with an obsession to fire caused by coldness in his heart. He was angry within, dying, suffering. Getting colder and colder, losing himself ever so slowly, but surely heading towards losing who he really is. John frowned at that. Not this kid. He didn't want this for Jesse. "Dad? Can I go in now?"

John blinked. "Yeah. Yeah. Let's go in. You have a key?" Jesse nodded.

_...A few hours later…_

"Hey!" Marie said, surprised. John smiled at her slightly. "What're you doing here?"

"I…dropped Jesse off home."

"Oh. He let you?" she asked, smirking.

"He didn't have a choice." Marie placed her jacket on the coat hanger, and they headed into the kitchen. It was almost dinner. "Rogue…Jesse got suspended today…" he said slowly. She spun at him so quick he took a step back to avoid collision.

"What?" she asked, her voice shaky, almost laughing nervously. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. He got into a fight. One of many in the past couple of months or so…"

"Wait! Wait…let me guess…he's also been bunking classes?! Disrespecting teachers?!"

"How do you know?" he asked, trying to look for a way to calm her down.

"He got expelled from his last school!" she practically yelled. "He got expelled because he was doing the same things and the principal couldn't take it anymore! He always looks for trouble and I tell him not to! I tell him, John! I tell him that he'll get in trouble! I tell him that it's wrong! But no!" She started walking around frantically. He got it. Rogue was freaking out and growing intensely nervous. It was her way of stopping rage and anger. But he knew she was definitely pissed off. "Oh my – I didn't even know this! He goes to school and comes back and heads into his room! He barely tells me anything going on in his life! He just talks about stuff concerning things like his powers and training and…and…how can he keep doing this?! He knows what'll happen in the end! He knows he could get expelled! How have I not known about this?!" She turned to John, staring at him, looking for the answer. He broke defense.

"He's been calling Logan to pick him up…"

"His grades have been slipping! He's hiding things from me! What is wrong with him?! He's being irresponsible! He's being – he's being – "

"He's being me," John completed. She looked at him and stopped talking for a few moments.

"Well…" Marie flustered. "Yeah."

"And it's a problem," he added. She nodded and came closer. "I didn't want this," he said truthfully. "I didn't want him to turn into me…" He paused for a moment. "He's emotionless and hard. He's cold and angry. He's obsessed with his powers and loves fire. He's unattached and he's got this…this darkness in his eyes…He doesn't care about school or how he's affecting other people by his actions. He just wants to get out continuously…" Pause. "Rogue," he said, turning to her and taking her hands in his. "I don't want this for him. I don't want this to happen to our son. I wanted our kid to be happy. Good in school. Have lots of friends…I didn't want him to get in fights. I don't want what happened to me to happen to him."

She smiled weakly at him, and her hold on his hands grew tighter. "Do you mean that you regret it?"

"No," he said, almost laughing at the irony. "I don't. I don't regret what I became. What I am. But I don't want it to happen to him. He's a good kid…right?"

"Yeah…he is." She blinked and looked up at him. "You were too. Inside. You just went wrong."

He blew off the comment. "So? Call him down to his misery yet?" he asked lightly, almost jokingly. She laughed slightly.

"I don't know…I'm just…tired…" she sighed and sat down at the table.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Anything I can do?" She took his hand and pulled him down into the seat next to him. "I…do you want to stay for dinner? How cliché was that?" she added as an afterthought.

He laughed, and pulled her close once again into another kiss. She let him. She didn't feel like fighting it away, she was either too tired to or just didn't want to anymore. But she couldn't forgive him. She could end up loving him once again. Wanting his once again. But not forgive him. She just wanted to forgive him. Then they could be them again. But it was too early, and what he'd done was too big. _Why the heck am I doing this? Why am I kissing him if I can't forgive him?_ she thought._ I want him. I want him so much. I just can't…why can't…_

His hand rested for support on the back of her head, pulling her closer. Her hands rose to his chest, ready to push him away. Ready. Almost. Soon now…He reached for them, and pulled them away, trying to stop her. She pulled them up again, but found herself unable to push him away. So close…Instead of pulling her hands away, he wrapped his around her, pulling her close. Her hands were still on his chest. She clutched at his shirt, pulling him closer. She pushed him back and stood up abruptly.

"Not now, John! It's too quick! I haven't even forgiven you yet!" she said frantically, out of breath.

He sat up as well, "You don't have too…not yet…" he pulled her into another kiss. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.

"John! Too quick!" she said loudly and clearly. He understood. That was final. He nodded and shook his head at his own stupidity.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Almost whispered. Damn. He was out of breath. He took deep breaths. "Look…I'm gonna…go now," he said. She nodded.

"Good night."

He shifted a little uncomfortably then walked away. The minute she heard the door shut, she walked up the steps, and burst open Jesse's door. He jumped slightly, and took off his headphones.

"We need to talk," she said sadly.

…_Eight months and one week after John left…_

Marie found herself sitting on the couch in the apartment. She rubbed her hands lightly over her pregnant belly. She could feel the baby kick slightly and move around her stomach. Her hands rested on top of her stomach as a sad feeling fell down her throat.

_Why? Why is he not with me right now?_

…_Now…_

Marie was tired. She stalked over to her room, breathing softly. She'd had her talk with Jesse. They made an agreement. They discuss it further after his birthday, but they had basically discussed what needed to be discussed. He didn't tell her much, he never really did. Some of the words of their conversation echoed through her head as she turned the knob open.

"_Jesse, you have no reason to be doing this! You're a smart kid who's got all he needs and his friends to back him up!"_

"_I have no friends."_

She flicked the light open and took a step inside, gasping.

"_I'm sorry, mom. I really am."_

But she forgot all about that for that moment. Her bedroom. Oh, damn, her bedroom. It was…covered in roses. Red roses in jars and flower vases. Some just laid out everywhere. Anywhere. Her entired bedroom. Covered. Fully covered. She only had a small path on which she could walk. She carefully did, and reached her bed, which was also covered. She found a note.

'_**I'm Sorry'**_

She found herself blushing and grinning widely at the same time. She never knew John was capable of such romance. She laughed at that, and clutched the note in her hand, and placed it in her drawer. She turned and took her pillows, and walked out. She was too tired to clear it up. But it made her happy. She took another blanket out of the nearby closet, and walked into the guest bedroom. It was clean. She took a breath of relief at that fact. She walked however to the bed and saw another note, folded up to make it stand. She read it, confused.

'_**When you're ready'**_

She picked up the note, and found a box under it. A small, velvet box. A small, blue velvet box. She dropped the note instantly, and opened the box slowly. A ring. A diamond ring. A diamond, engagement ring. She could've sworn her heart stopped at that moment itself. She didn't think John was capable of _this_. She snapped the box shut, and picked up the note. When she was ready. It was for when she was ready. There was no time limit, no deadline. He was ready to wait. She put the velvet box on the sidetable and got into bed. She couldn't help but smile at his sweetness. The roses. He'd known she'd end up being too tired to clean it up and would sleep in the guest room. He knew her well. She smiled at that, and flicked the light off. Then after a few moments she flicked it on and sat up, opening the box once more. Wow. It was real. John Allerdyce had just proposed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashbacks of the Present**

**CHAPTER 5**

…_Now…_

"Hey!" John stammered as the door swung open. He smiled slightly at Marie. She too seemed slightly uncomfortable, but he still found her smile heart warming. She gestured for him to come inside. He took a moment to move, but walking in, carrying a box. They reached the kitchen and he placed it down.

"Damn. Now that's got to be one big engagement ring." He froze in mid motion, then grinned at her. "When I'm ready?" her voice softened, and she sat down, looking lost for words. He opened the box, and turned it around to show it to her. A birthday cake. Simple. No written words in pink or white icing. Just a big, chocolate iced, chocolate layered, chocolate cake. "He'll like that. He loves chocolate."

"Yeah, I guessed," John said, still smiling. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Jesse popped in. They turned to him. He was still in his clothes for sleeping, his hair was still messed up, but he was awake. Wide awake.

"Cake!" he said joyfully, practically not realizing the presence of both parents. He took a fork from the drawer, and sat down. Then he stopped. "Thank you…mom…_or dad_…" He was about the stab the fork into the thing.

"Plate, Jesse," Marie said, rolling her eyes. He looked confused for a moment, then defeated, and shifted to stand up. He switched glances with his father, and then took a plate and a knife, cutting himself a slice. "Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, happy birthday," John added. Jesse looked at him, his expression mild. Then he nodded slightly, and took a bite of cake. "So…what do you want to today?" he asked, sitting down as well.

"I'm suppose to go over to the Academy till lunch, y'know, being suspended and all." He quickly went silent on the subject and continued with a happier note, "…then in the afternoon I was suppose to…" he slowed down and stabbed the slice of cake unsurely. "I was supposed to go to the movies with Trent…" He took a bite, looking thoroughly unaffected. "Guess I'm free after lunch then." John looked at Marie, who gave him a look then turned to Jesse. "Honey, go into the living room," she said sweetly. He nodded, not taking his eyes of his plate, and walked away, head hung low.

"Let me guess…bestfriend, betrayed him beyond recognition?" John asked in an easy, relaxed tone. Marie looked at him.

"You get that?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Bobby got to you first, didn't he?" he asked, reaching out and taking her by the hands. She smiled, and stared at the table.

"The ring…" she began quietly.

"…is for when you're ready," he completed. "You can't lie, Rogue. You still love me and I still love you. We know that eventually you'll have to forgive me. So. There. Did you like the roses?" he added with a smirk. She grinned and blushed at the same time.

"It's as though you know me so well…" she drawled. Jesse stalked back into the room and cut himself another slice.

"Get a room," he said indifferently, walking back into the living room.

John released Marie's hands. "I don't think he really hates you anymore," she said brightly and doubtfully at the same time, giggling slightly.

"Yeah. Now it's indifference. We're heading up the scale now," he added in mock-happiness. She gave him a face.

"Want some cake?"

…_Thirteen years ago…_

Marie dropped her keys on the table in the apartment. The one place she'd always look if she lost them. One hand rested on her stomach, which had, as she liked to put it, blown up quite huge. She felt a pang of pain, followed by another one. It made sense in a moment. She was nine months pregnant. She reached for her phone and dialed for Logan quickly. She felt her water broke. Then the pain. She would've dropped to the ground that moment itself. She groaned slightly. It hurt so much. Unbelievably.

…_Now…_

Jesse walked into the kitchen a little later. It was empty. He found himself glancing out the window, and frowned at what he saw. His parents, sitting on the bench outside, kissing. In one way, a normal way, it made him sick. In another way, it kinda uplifted him. Still. Made him sick. He dropped the plate into the sink and then looked back up. His father was cupping his mother's cheek and both their eyes were closed. He made a face and turned around. There was the sound of puffing and running footsteps, then the sliding against the wooden floor, and Scout was practically jumping onto him.

"What?" Jesse asked the dog in slight annoyance. He stopped as he heard the engine of a motorcycle. The dog got off him and ran towards the door. Jesse sighed, and opened the back door, yelling out to his mom, "Logan's here! See ya!" He slammed the door shut and picked up his backpack, heading towards the door. It was already open, and Logan was grinning at him.

"Happy birthday," he said happily. "Come on. If I deprive you of your stammering-with-happiness aunt any longer I'll be on the couch." He handed a package to Jesse. He opened it and raised an eyebrow. A small digital little card.

"Usually you need a phone for this…" he said, smirking.

"Yeah, well," Logan said as Jesse placed the card into the box and then placed the box into his backpack. "Storm wants to give you that." They both got on and he drove them off.

A few uncounted minutes later they were in the Academy. "So, your dad there?" Logan asked as they walked onto the porch. Jesse shrugged.

"Yeah…"

"He picked you up from school yesterday too, right?" Logan looked at him sternly.

"Yeah…" Jesse said hesitantly.

"How'd your mom take it?"

"She didn't go off so bad since today was my birthday…but I bet tomorrow she'll go nuts…" he smirked again, and they walked into the living room.

Storm quickly embraced him tightly, saying a loud, "Happy Birthday!" He hugged her back. She finally let him go and he took deep breaths to ease his breathing. He saw behind her on the couch was sitting rather stiffly a blue-furred man in a suit. He shook his hand.

"Morning, Dr. McCoy," he said. He turned around and Storm gave him another box. He opened this one and saw it. A phone. His own mobile phone. He picked up the little thing. It was tiny. He grinned. "Best gift ever," he said happily.

"Ah, young Jesse," Hank smiled kindly at the boy. "Happy birthday."

"So. First of all. I heard Jesse. I'm not happy about that." She craned her neck slightly and he understood. Had word gotten around _that_ fast?

"It's his birthday, 'Ro," Logan groaned, rolling his eyes. Storm snapped out of the hard, stern look she was giving Jesse. She glanced at Logan out of the corner of her eye, then her posture faltered to a much easier one. She smiled.

"Fine." Jesse grinned. He slid open the back of his new phone and put in the card. He pocketed the thing quickly as Storm added, "Four hours to charge it for the first time." She glanced at him more sympathetically and they marched up the stairs. "Well, your mongrel of an uncle," she glanced at Logan and made a playful face, "said that since you've turned thirteen…well, maybe we'll…" she sighed, "give you your chance at the Danger Room…" she let the last word drag on.

"Really?!" Jesse exclaimed. He took out his lighter in excitement.

"We need your mother's permission though…" Hank added, and Jesse frowned. No way in the world would mom allow this.

"Which I gracefully got," Logan added, grinning with pride. Jesse looked at him, confused, mouth hanging slightly open. Storm pushed his chin up a little, sealing it. She looked at Logan.

"No. You did not gracefully get it. She was too pissed off to bother with you. You were about to ask something, and she merely said, 'Yeah, well, Logan, I'm busy, do whatever the heck you want'." Storm however was smiling slightly.

"Wow. I'm impressed," Jesse said truthfully. He turned to his aunt and half-smiled, a little unsure. "Um. I don't have to wear the uniform, right?"

…_Back at the house…_

"Huh." John said, backing away. Marie was blushing infront of him. She was looking away as much as she could. He smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Well…"

"The ring," Marie said, bringing it up again. He nodded.

"Yeah?"

"How come…?"

"How come…what?" he said, looking at her face for a deeper understanding.

"Why give it to me?"

"Why not?" He smirked and she looked at him. He was being it. Again. Pyro. The egotistical jackass who never knew how to give a proper answer.

"Do you really think I still love you?" she asked.

"Uh…where were you two minutes ago?" he asked her half-jokingly.

"In the hands of the man I supposedly love," she said. She smiled inside as she noticed him look a little confused at the word 'supposedly'.

"You don't love me."

"I love you," she then said. She on the other hand, _could_ give a proper answer. "But why give the ring if you weren't so sure…"

"Who said I wasn't? Look…that ring…it has a doubly purpose. You love me. You just told me you love me. We have a son. It adds up right?" he said. She shrugged and he continued. "But you haven't forgiven me for that thing I did, oh, say, thirteen years and nine months ago? So…you love me. We have a son. I love you. You put on that ring when you've forgiven me. Get it?" She didn't looked convinced. "Okay, okay, okay. Not my best plan so far. But…it could work. I really think it could work. Oh. Plus the fact that I've been carrying that ring around for say…thirteen years and eight months…" Pause. "I couldn't carry it anymore wondering if I'd ever give it to someone." She smiled slightly. "Where is it?"

"In my drawer…" She then added, "You do know that Jesse's point of view onto this thing will matter as well, right?"

"Yeah." He looked around for a moment, thinking. "I don't want him to be like me. I especially don't want to _become_ me."

"I know. And you're here now. You can help me…raise him."

…_Thirteen years ago…_

Marie woke up. Her eyes just bolted open and then she cringed as the bright white lights filled her sight. They were blinding. Her body felt slightly numb and tired. Forget numb, it was just tired and aching in a way. But she felt different. Her hand ran softly to her stomach and she exhaled in relief. She had given birth to the baby. Everything seemed to be coming back now. She remembered.

She was screaming. Screaming anything she could. Screaming about wanting the pain to stop. About wanting the baby out. Screaming that it hurt so much and she wanted it to just end there. Even just screaming her lungs out. Nobody was there with her. It was just her. Only her. She could remember the doctor's words. 'Push' repeatedly. 'One more'. 'Almost there'. Then the one part when she heard crying. Where she could breathe once in a while and not feel in pain. She was even smiling weakly. Her baby. Her baby. There. Right in front of her. The doctor wrapped her little bundle of joy and she held him for the first time. Her baby. Her baby boy. He looked so tiny.

"Have a name?" she remembered hearing one of the nurses asking.

She remembered her proud, sincere reply. "Jesse. Jesse D'Ancanto." She remembered the reason she chose that. Jesse. It had a J like John. Obvious. She liked the name. D'Ancanto – her last name. She didn't want anybody to know he was John's son. She didn't want him to live that live of people gaping at him after they read his last name. Looking at him like he was some kind of bomb about to go off. She found herself grinning widely as she looked down at her little baby boy. She took his tiny hand in her fingers. He was so soft.

"We need to get him cleaned up now, Ms. D'Ancanto," she heard the nurse say. She looked up and nodded, whispering and 'I love you' to newborn Jesse and handing him over with deepest care. "You'd better get some rest for now," the nurse added. Marie nodded and lay back. Damn. She was exhausted.

Marie blinked out of her memories. She saw the door creak open slightly, and then there was Storm. At the sight of her being awake, the weather goddess grinned and practically shrieked. She hugged her as Logan came in, holding the baby.

"The nurse gave him to us just as we were at the door," he explained, keeping his eyes on the baby. "He's so…small. I've never seen them this small."

"Logan. Baby's are generally small," Storm said. "I want one," she added after a moment's thought. Logan froze, mouth hanging slightly open. Storm then said to Rogue, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and murmured, "Yeah." Pause. "Give me my baby," she said in a happy voice. Logan did as told and she looked at her baby once more. He looked so…precious.

"What's his name?" Storm asked excitedly. The door opened once more, and then there was a cooing 'Aw!' of a sound as a blonde came in. Her brown eyes found themselves on the baby, but she hugged Storm and high-fived Logan first. Meg dropped down to a crouch next to her bestfriend's bed.

"He's so…small," she said, repeating Logan's words.

"His name is Jesse. Jesse D'Ancanto." Marie looked up at them. She was smiling. She could do this. With or without John.

…_Now…_

Jesse flicked open his lighter immediately. He let out a long line of blazing fire. It was very direct and straight-forward. It hit the marked aim in a moment. The thing scorched as a burnt mark began to form. He grinned in satisfaction. Hank stood by. He was pursing his lips slightly, watching the boy's form and grace. Logan looked impressed and proud by his training. Storm looked pensive.

"Nice," she said once the marked aim dissolved and another one came up.

Jesse hit that one too. Another one. Hit. Another one. Hit. Then they started coming up quicker and quicker. He was still hitting the targets. Then there was a blue light. He let the fire just let go. He found the fire going wild. It hit the light, but kept going. He saw Storm move in a quick move. But he extinguished the fire in a blink.

He shook of the slight embarrassment and then continued. He just lit up one small fireball. Then five shots of light came at him. With a wave of his hand the fireball divided in the five equal parts. These attacked the oncoming threat and then swirled up together and began to grow into a shield. It killed all other lights. The shield went thicker and more powerful. Then he shook off the slight feeling he was getting. He was feeling light-headed. The fire destroyed everything that came against it. It blazed more and more. He was getting increasingly light-headed. His knees were growing weak as well. The fire went stronger and hit more and more. But it was beginning to grow weaker with every hit. It blazed brighter. He felt sweat droplets run down his forehead. It was so cold. The fire seemed to grow more and more alive. His arms – all his joints – felt tired. Extremely tired. He was tired. He felt so…weak. The fire seemed so alive. So strong. So powerful. So much power in him. He couldn't breathe anymore. He gasped and tried to inhale, but dropped down into a heap. He could hear them shout his name, but it sounded so cloudy and so far away. He lost control of the fire. It disappeared as he felt the hard floor. So…weak…


	6. Chapter 6

**Flashbacks of the Present**

**CHAPTER 6**

_...Now…_

John buttoned his pants and turned as the door opened. Marie came in. Her hair was jumbled up and she was wearing his shirt just like she used to do before. He smiled at her and she blushed. She turned and looked in the mirror, beginning to comb her hair. He walked up behind her and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I never wanted to leave," he said quietly. "I never wanted Jesse to grow up without a father. I never wanted Jesse to…to become anything close to me. I never wanted to leave him. I never wanted to leave you." She smiled slightly. His lips went on to her cheek, then down to her neck, all the way to her shoulder. "Do you forgive me?" he asked her sincerely. She could see him in the mirror. He looked so…sorry. She could see the love in his eyes. The shamefulness. The pain. She turned to him, and opened her mouth. Ready to say "yes". Wanting to say "yes".

…_Ten minutes earlier…_

Logan was the first to get to Jesse. The boy had practically blacked out. He lifted his head slightly as Hank ordered, and Storm dropped down to her knees above him. She called out his name as Hank took a pulse.

"Jesse?! Jesse, can you hear me?! Jesse?!" she practically shrieked. She looked up to Logan as Jesse began to stir awake. She followed his gaze to the boy's arms. His veins were popping out slightly. He looked so pale.

"His pulse rate is too much," Hank said. He looked at Jesse's chest, which was rising highly with each breath. "His breathing isn't regular either."

"Hank, what happened?" Storm demanded as Logan picked up Jesse and started towards the Infirmary.

Hank looked in thought for a while, as they followed quickly. As they entered the Infirmary and he saw Logan place down the boy on the table, he frowned and said uneasily, "How do you feel about power overloads?"

…_Math class. The day before…_

Jesse felt his brain go numb as the teacher droned on. The bell rang, and he woke himself up from the numbness, and stood. Everyone was leaving. He walked through the crowds. He was alone. He didn't have friends around school. News had spread about him getting expelled from his last school early on. He didn't have any other friends besides Trent. And now, now he had no one. They feared him, and in a way, it was a slightly exhilarating feeling. He found his bag hanging low. Then as he walked, it was pulled out of his grasp and thrown far away into the crowd. He turned quickly, to come face to face with a smirking Nate.

"My bad," the grinning fool said. He started to walk away.

"Oh, yeah. Heck yeah. _Your_ bad," Jesse mumbled.

He ran and tackled the guy. Students formed around, screaming echoes and encouraging the fight. It got bad. Very bad. They knocked each other into lockers, hit each other harsh enough to leave bruises. Then finally, they tumbled down the steps and onto the hard cement floor. They were both suddenly grabbed from the back and raised up. They saw their coach, looking highly grim. He dragged both of them towards the principle's office. Not good.

…_Now…_

"No," Marie whispered. John looked tired. She could tell. He raised his hand and ran it through his hair in exhaustion of trying so hard. "John –"

"No," he said. "No." Softer. Calmer. "It's fine. I know. It's hard. I'm sorry, okay. Didn't mean to…" She frowned as he pulled her closer in a hug. She pulled away. The phone was ringing. She left the room. He stayed and sat down. His mobile began to ring as well. He looked at the caller ID, then shut the thing off. A moment later, Marie came into the room, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"We have to get to the Academy. Right now." She threw it at him. "Jesse's hurt."

…_8 years ago…_

The playground was filled with happy, active children. Laughter. Smiles. Sand. Marie sat on one of the benches with Meg beside her. Her friend was going through her phone, looking tiredly excited. Classic Meg. She looked up at her friend, who was watching Jesse as he moved around the place, playing with the other kids.

"Oh, come on," Meg said. She pocketed her phone, and looked at her friend, giving her a look. "Relax. He'll be fine." Marie looked at her uneasily. Meg made another face. "You know, he will _have_ to get hurt one time. You can't protect him forever. You won't always be there to watch him."

"I know," she replied, smiling. "But why stop when I can?"

"Because you're horrible at it," Meg said, turning to the playground. Marie turned too. Jesse was on the monkey bars. He slipped and hit the ground. Both women jumped up and ran for the kid. Meg bent down, her long hair shading him from the sun. "You okay, kid?" she asked.

Marie looked down at Jesse and helped him stand up. She crouched down to his height, and looked at him worriedly. "Jesse, did you get hurt?" she asked. He smiled.

"No. I did last week at the Academy. Uncle Logan dropped me." He smiled at the shocked look on his mother's face. "Can I go play now, mommy?" Marie sighed. "Yeah. Sure. Go ahead." The little boy ran off, and Marie turned to Meg as they walked back to their bench.

"He's a boy," Meg stated. "He'll get hurt every now and then. Way of the world." With that she put on her shades and took out her book.

…_Now…_

The Academy door swung open. John had his back faced to it. He didn't like being at the place. It had too many memories. Bad mostly. He turned and found himself looking at his old teacher. She was smiling unsurely at the both of them. Marie clapped her hands together.

"Where is he?" she asked.

The question was answered. Jesse came walking by, an ice-pack to his head. He waved to his parents, and said quite happily and obviously sarcastically, "I'm cursed." They followed him, but were taken away by Storm. She led them into the Professor's old – her current – office.

Logan was there. So was Hank.

"You," Logan growled at John.

"Me," he replied softly. He wasn't threatened. He didn't care. He was here for his son. Hank however, didn't have an expression of hate on his face.

"Mr. Allerdyce," he said by greeting. John nodded, eyes still on Logan.

"Right," Storm said, looking between the feral looks Logan and John were exchanging. "Before we get up and in with the catching up, we need to talk about Jesse." Pause as everyone turned to her. She looked at Marie and John. "His powers seem to have a limit. In the danger room today, he went over that limit and slowly it drained him of his energy. His life force. I'm just cutting direct to the point, but as I see it, had he not passed out due to the lack of energy, he could've killed himself."

"How?" Marie asked.

Logan sighed. "To put it in easier words," Hank began, "the boy's got John's powers, but once he goes over his limit, your old powers backfire on him." John cringed. He remembered the last time Marie nearly sucked the life out of him, remembering clearly that it was not pleasant. "We need to talk about what to do." The doctor stopped for a moment. "I propose we give him the cure."

"Oh, wait, heck no!" John said loudly. "We are not gonna strip him of his powers!"

"It could kill him, John!" Storm replied. "He could lose control and end up killing himself!"

"No! There has to be a way to – to…we could teach him to control it! To know when it's time to stop!"

"He's a kid! At one point he won't be that level-headed!"

"If you take away his powers, he'll never get them back!"

"He'll live!" Logan said firmly.

"Oh, oh, yeah! I thought you were training him, Logan. Aren't you suppose to be able to teach him when enough's enough?!" he demanded.

"Things go wrong, John! They will once in a while, maybe even twice. And if no one's there, what would happen to Jesse?!" Storm asked him.

"His powers could end his life," Hank added.

John started to retaliate. "Sure!" he said sarcastically. "Happy Birthday, Jesse! Oh, by the way, we have to strip you of your powers for your own good!" he said in mock-happiness. "There has to be another way."

"John," Marie said. "We don't know. We…They're right," she sighed. "But it's not our choice…" she added slowly to the others. "It's Jesse."

The door burst open, and Jubilee tapped Jesse on the back, sending him in. "Jeez, Jess, I told you. Quiet and Careful. Don't stay solitary. Don't get glued in," she said jokingly. "He was spying," she added to the adults, smiling. She looked at John, and said, "John! Welcome back! You're hot now!" She gave Marie the thumbs-up, and left the room. Marie smiled slightly within. Jubilee. Wacky and funny. Always uplifting. She turned to Jesse.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied. He looked at his father and mother. "I…I don't have to give up my powers, right?" he asked.

"No," John said quickly. "You don't. It's your choice."

"But it's a risk you'll be taking if you don't give them up, Jesse," Storm added. "You have to know that."

"But I can control it," he said. "I can get trained. Recognize the signs…"

"Power is not everything," Hank said wisely.

"But it's something," the boy replied honestly. "I don't want to give it up. I want to keep it. I like it," he added with emphasis.

"We can't teach you how to do that exactly. You never know when it'll happen. It might be quick or slow."

"I can teach him," John said. The three teachers looked at him in a 'are you joking?' manner. "I have the same powers as him. I get it."

"Or you could exhaust him," Logan said fairly. "Hurt him, definitely."

"I can teach him without killing him Logan."

"Yes. You could teach him without killing him. Teach him to kill as well."

"I could demonstrate right now," John replied, laughing in an annoyed tone.

"No, let me," Logan growled. He charged at John the moment his claws shot out.

"Logan!" Marie called. He stopped and the claws retracted into his skin.

"No! He's not taking this seriously!" he yelled. "He comes back after almost thirteen years and acts like he knows what's best for Jesse! He doesn't know shit, Rogue!" Then he smiled slightly. "You can't hear me, can you? I mean, you _smell_ like him! You _love_ him, don't you?! You're just gonna accept him back into your life and let him wreck it to shreds!"

"Right! Why don't I just leave right now, huh?! Again?!" John demanded. He didn't wait for a reply. He turned to Jesse. "Son, one thing I want you to remember. Do not be like me. Even I agree with that jackass over there. I'm not the role-model type. Don't ever let yourself even come close to being me." He turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Marie looked at Logan speechless, then turned and followed John, calling his name. She poked her head back into the room in a minute or two, and called for Jesse.

"Come on, Jess. You can eat lunch at home. Get in the car." He followed solemnly, dropped the ice-pack onto the table. He turned to the other three and said 'bye', then left. "Storm, thanks, okay. I'll…I'll talk to you tomorrow," she sighed and shut the door.

…_Downstairs, in the car…_

Jesse got into the back seat and looked at his dad through the rearview mirror.

"You okay?" he asked, turning back to face him. He nodded. John straightened up. "Listen. Jess. I really…really meant what I said in there. I'm not the greatest guy on earth. I'm not even close to be good. I don't want you to end up like me. Hurting the people he loves the most." Jesse nodded, and looked outside the window.

"You love mom, don't you?" he said quietly.

"Yeah. That okay with you?" John asked. Jesse didn't talk for a while, watching the other students play outside. They were younger than him. He saw them display their powers. So carefree. So…free.

"Yeah," he said after a moment. He looked away as John glanced at him through the rearview mirror. He started the car and drove them away.

…_At home…_

"Here," Marie said, laying down two plates. Jesse started to eat. He stopped for a moment.

"Mom?" he asked as she turned, carrying her own plate. "They told me that what happened to me is what happened to all the people you touched back then when you had powers…"

"Yeah, it is," she replied, starting to eat as well.

"How many people? Any of them die?"

"A few…no one died…" she paused and glanced at John. "One of them was your father."

Jesse looked up to his dad. He nodded in agreement. "Kinda hurt," he said, smirking. Marie gave him a look.

She turned to Jesse. "That was why I gave up my powers," she added. "Because they hurt people."

"But it doesn't mean you have to give up yours," John told him. "You can learn to control your powers more easily. To understand them." He paused for a moment and took out his phone again, silencing it's ringing. "Not important," he said clearly.

"You'll help me?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. I'll help you."

"As long as you don't turn him into some obsessive, selfish little pyromaniac," Marie added, smiling. He nodded.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want one of those around," John said sarcastically. "Oh, wait. Already got one." He raised his hand in addition. Marie laughed slightly. "Anyway," he then said. "What're you planning to do for the next few days?"

"Nothing really. Haven't given it much thought," Jesse replied.

"Why don't the two of you do something?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure…" Jesse said, staring at the table unsurely. He looked up. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews…I'm trying, and I'll continue trying to update as quick as I can. _

**Flashbacks of the Present **

**CHAPTER 7**

…_Now…_

Jesse felt the dog nudge him in the side with its nose. He groaned, and pushed off the pillow on top of his head, sitting up in a weak position. He patted his pet on the head and stood up, yawning. He walked out of the room and ended up sitting down on the stairs out of tiredness. His head dropped into his arms as he let sleep slowly start to take him away. He woke up at the sound of a car engine stopping. He got up and continued down into the kitchen.

Marie was there, just straightening herself up and picking up her keys. She walked quickly past him, saying loudly, "Morning! Bye!"

He turned just as the door was swung open by his mother, yet his father walked in. She pecked him on the cheek and left. Jesse waved slightly to him and walked into the kitchen. His dad waved back, and followed him in. He was rubbing the side of his cheek. "Got any ice?" Jesse gestured to the freezer, while taking a bagel from a plate and taking a bite.

"What happened?"

His dad shook his head, taking out a ready-made ice pack. He pushed it against his cheek, and flinched slightly.

"It's nothing," he said. Jesse shrugged.

"Are you gonna teach me today?"

"I can't. Dr. McCoy said that we should let you rest for a couple more days. But don't worry, I will when I can."

Jesse nodded. He continued eating, staring down at the table and taking a gulp of the hot chocolate his mom had prepared for him.

"Sometimes I just want to get away from all of this. It gets annoying. They treat me like I'm impartial. Even if it's me the whole thing's about. Like yesterday." He didn't look up but John did. He watched as the kid continued to eat, ignoring his glance. Was Jesse opening up to him? "How…how's your life been for the past years?"

He blinked, and said honestly, "Lonely."

"Huh. Not that different here…I…" He stopped and took another bagel from the plate and started to eat it. "I…I feel that here too…" Pause. "I don't have any friends…"

"Neither did I."

"What about mom and Bobby?"

"Yeah. But. They didn't really. It just…" he dragged on, trying to find the words to explain it.

"I understand," Jesse interrupted. He looked up at his dad. "I seriously do." He took another gulp of hot chocolate. "It's kinda weird how we seem so alike, right? I mean, besides the whole sharing the same blood and genes thing."

"Yeah. Frightening." Pause. "I felt the same loneliness back then. Then I met your mom. Kinda feel like decking Drake for asking her out first…" he put down the ice pack. "Didn't have many friends. People thought I was a cocky jackass."

Jesse looked at him. "Aren't you?" he asked. Then John smiled and Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, you're becoming one too," John said sternly. Jesse shrugged and took the last gulp of hot chocolate.

"I sorta…missed you…all these years…"

"I missed you and your mom a lot."

"Yeah…well…"

"I proposed to her…" John then added. Jesse froze. He looked up.

"What'd she say?" he asked.

"Nothing," his father replied, pulling the ice pack back into position. "She hasn't forgiven me yet."

"Oh. So the kisses?"

"I didn't say she didn't love me," John added. He shrugged. "Look. I…" He took out his phone and checked the called ID as it rang and vibrated.

"Will you just answer it?" Jesse asked. "It keeps ringing. You say lonely, I say stalked." John shook his head at the kid, but couldn't help grinning as he got up and walked into the other room, answering the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Well?"

"No. Not yet. Or. Or. Or just…No."

"No?!"

A long pause as he considered it. Then he said solemnly, "No."

"We had a deal."

"You had a deal. I had a change in my life."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" A voice of slight concern, but overall sadness.

He said quietly, "I'm sorry." Pause, then the dial tone. John cursed, placing the phone back into his pocket. He walked into the kitchen. "Wanna go somewhere? I don't feel like staying in here the whole day." Jesse nodded, and got up, going to change.

…_Earlier…_

John walked down the stairs of the motel he was staying it, and got grabbed by the jacket and pulled into the corner. He cursed, and looked at the figure who had pulled him.

"What?!" he demanded of the blue mutant.

"He's wondering what's taking you so long," she replied simply.

"He barely trusts me," he replied.

"He will. Earn his trust quicker will you?"

"I'm trying as hard as I can, Mystique. I _was_ gone for thirteen years, y'know?"

"What about the girl?" another voice asked as someone came forward. John looked at him.

"What about her?"

"What are you gonna do about her? I mean, you are done fucking her, right?" It was in a single moment that John dived forward and punched the guy across the face. He got hit back, and took out his lighter, setting the man's pants on fire.

"Pyro!" called the blue mutant again.

The flames disappeared. "And you know that you touch him one more time, you're dead, right?" she asked the other mutant. He nodded curtly, turned and walked away.

"Take care of this, Pyro. Quickly also. I'll need to talk to the boy." She followed after the other mutant, stopping to turn and saying, "I'll be around." John stood there for a while, watching them leave.

…_Now…_

"Hey!" someone called and Marie turned from her seat in the coffee shop. It was Meg. She took a seat across her, and ordered quickly. Then she turned to her friend. "Let's see it."

Marie took out the blue velvet box and laid it out infront of her. She opened it. "You so have to say yes," Meg replied, handing it back to her.

"How can I?"

"Trust me, once you do, everything will be perfect," Meg replied. Marie smiled unsurely. _Maybe…_

…_Later in the Afternoon…_

"So, had fun?" John asked Jesse later as they walked through central park. Jesse nodded.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool." He was holding on to the leash of Scout. They had bought lots of things, all at home. It seemed that the dog was more excited than he was. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem. So, how's school?" he asked, feeling as though he had repeated the question already. He laughed a little after that. Jesse was suspended. Forgot that point.

"It's not like I love being the kid everybody loves to hate, but I think I'll be fine." He smiled slightly.

"Ah, the kid everybody loves to hate. I knew that kid. He was a complete role model. Perfect. The girls couldn't keep themselves off him."

"Then he dropped out of high school to learn to kill people," Jesse added. John smirked.

"Okay, maybe not _that_ perfect." He grinned. Then he became serious. "Nothing stays great forever," he muttered. "You're not planning to drop out at any point, are you?" he asked the boy.

"Nah. Mom would go nuts."

"It has to be something you want as well, Jesse. School can be horrible. I know. You might just wanna pick up and leave during the class. But it will benefit you."

"Yeah, and this coming from the man who dropped out?" Jesse asked, grinning at the fact that he was beginning to rub it in. They sat down for a while on one of the benches and Jesse let Scout lose. The dog went over to a nearby tree and inspected its roots.

"I'm trying to relieve you of my mistakes."

"Dropping out, joining the enemy?" Pause. "Y'know, some times I feel like doing that sorta thing. Just leaving everything behind. Live for the moment. Fight. It's something I think I'm really good at. Except during the times when I end up getting my ass kicked." He laughed.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that."

"It just feels like I'm not where I should be."

John froze. Jesse got up and walked over to Scout, and he watched his kid. Like he wasn't where he should have been? Live for the moment? This kid was heading right down the road he went through, even at high speed. He couldn't let that happen. If one thing he'd accomplish, Jesse was not gonna be another Pyro. He stood up as the boy turned and they continued their walk.

"Jess, if I asked you to promise me something, would you keep that promise?"

"Why?"

"I just want you to promise me something."

"Something?"

"Well, a list of somethings…"

"Like?"

"One. Take care of your mom. I know she means a lot to you."

"She raised me. Alone," he added in a quieter tone.

"Exactly."

"What else?" he asked.

"Hm. What about…oh yeah, stay in school, blah blah, basic education shit." John laughed. Then he stopped for a few moments, looking into the farther into the park's area. "Just…think, okay? Think before you decide whose side you're on."

"Are you telling me whose side _you're_ on?"

"No." Pause. "Come on, let's go home. If you want we can start training."

"I thought you said you couldn't teach me today?"

"Yeah, well. Things change. Anyway, I think you can take just a litttle, huh?"

They stood up and Jesse went to get Scout. John turned around and gazed into the opposite direction, as far as he could. He frowned. Jesse straightened up, and felt a strong hand come onto his shoulder. He whipped around instantly. His dad. He sighed.

"Too many bad guys do that to me at school," he scoffed, pulling Scout. They walked away.

"Yeah, well, just watch out for the _real_ bad guys," John murmured, knowing there was a possibility the boy didn't hear that remark. In his pocket, his hand tightly clutched his lighter, ready to flip it open at a moment's notice.

_A/__N: erm…review…? _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. **

**Flashbacks of the Present **

**CHAPTER 8**

…_Now…_

"How irresponsible are you?!" Marie yelled. She stopped for a moment and dropped her bag onto the table, where it made a loud _thud!_ noise. "Jesse…go to your room. I need to talk to your father."

Jesse nodded, and cringed slightly. Mom was pissed. Again. He walked past his parents, not even glancing at his dad, and entered the kitchen. He looked for a moment through the glass window. They were yelling. Well, mom was yelling. Dad looked quite – and he laughed inside at this – scared and caught of guard. But when he saw that his father had caught him, and with pure instinct his mother had turned and saw him as well, he ducked and left the room. He found himself in the hallway and thought. Go to his room and feel bad and hear the yelling, or go outside and get some fresh air? He was clutching his lighter in his pocket, as he would find himself doing unintentionally, subconsciously even. The door shut quietly behind him. It wasn't as though they'd miss him anyway. This was gonna be a long argument. He pushed back Scout, who was trying to follow him, and then walked down the sidewalk. He'd only go till the corner. The many houses seemed to sicken him. They lined up, looking brilliantly white – not to mention the perfect lawns and white picket fences – they looked so…clean. So…happy. He wasn't much of an optimist. He saw things as they were and would be angry or sad if he felt it. He was almost near the corner. His lighter began to feel strange. It jerked away from his clutch, nearly bringing him onto the ground, and zoomed before him. He straightened up quickly with awe, and a little confusion. Then the cap flipped open and the flame lit up. It stared him right in the face, floating in mid-air.

Then a voice.

"Fascinating, isn't it?"

…_Back at home…_

"Hank said no practicing! Jesse's still ill!"

"He wasn't that ill! And it's not as though that boy can't take some easy stuff!" John yelled back at Marie.

"He could get hurt!"

"You keep protecting him! He's not five!"

"_I'm_ his mother!"

"And _I'm_ his father!"

"John! You can't be irresponsible like this! You can take all the risks you want for yourself, but not for Jesse!"

"Jesse needs to be prepared!"

"Prepared for what?! You act as though there's a war coming up!" Then she paused and examined her words. Everything started to add up as John looked uneasy, sure about what was gonna happen. She looked at him, her face suddenly pale. "John?"

He hesitated. The anger came back. "JOHN?!" She walked up to him slowly. "You're…" she cocked her head slightly. "You're…still…there's still…you're with the brotherhood," she finally said.

"Smart. You were always smart." He looked away, ignoring her glare.

"What…what do they…do they want Jesse?!" Pause. "Hey!" she yelled, shoving him slightly to get his attention. He grabbed her wrists tightly. "Let go." He did. "What…what's going on?" she asked quietly, sitting down on the bench. "John he is our son! It's important!" He wouldn't look at her, so she called on him. "Will you look at me?! What do they want with our son?!"

…_The Academy…_

Hank flipped through the newspaper idly. There wasn't much in it. Then he felt his pocket vibrate, and took out his pager. He frowned and stood up. Then he phone rang. He answered it.

"Henry! It's bad. We need you here. Now." Pause. "And bring _her_."

…_The sidewalk…_

"Who are you?" he asked rudely. Jesse reached for his lighter, but it floated farther before him, and he nearly stumbled.

"What's your name?" asked a man who just came out from around the corner. He wore dark maroon clothes, and his grey hair was swept back. His gaze made Jesse uneasy, yet he could practically sense the power in the guy.

"Jesse."

"Your real name, boy."

Jesse frowned. "I told you my real name. It's Jesse." The guy did look old enough to be deaf.

The man frowned. "You don't have one yet," he said. "Isn't it fascinating?" he asked once more, looking at the lighter floating in mid-air.

"What? Floating stuff? I've seen it happen before."

"Our powers are what make us special," the man continued on. "Your mother never saw that. She saw hers as a curse. An invisible prison. Your father however…well, he headed on the right track."

"What do you care about my parents?" Jesse scoffed. "Who the heck are you?!"

"You must've heard about me," the man said. "Because I have certainly heard about you."

Jesse shook his head. "I don't know who you are."

"Erik Lensherr. Magneto. Ring a bell?"

Jesse froze. "You're…him. The guy. The one who leads – sorry, _led_ – the brotherhood. Back then. Took advantage of Jean Grey. Killed Xavier. You're…you used to be my dad's…boss or something…"

"Used to be?" Magneto smiled. This was too easy.

…_At home…_

"Why…why did you come back here?" Marie asked John. "Are you on a mission? You're on a mission!" she declared. He cringed again.

"Let's say…half-mission…" John began.

"All this time. You've lied to us!" She walked back into the house. He followed her. "Did you ever want to come back?" She asked, whipping around to face him. He looked down at her, not sure of what to say. His brain must've been malfunctioning, because any phrase or words that he could've used to comfort the issue seemed to have disintegrated. She took his silence as his answer, and looked down at the floor. "You never loved me, did you?"

…_Somewhere else…_

"You sounded worried," Hank said, smirking at the brunette woman infront of him. She however, did not return the smile.

"Not a time for games, Henry," she said in a serious tone. Storm walked up behind Hank.

"What's the…emergency?" she asked.

"You'll deal with it. The bitch has already –" She stopped due to a loud explosion. All three took cover from the blast with whatever they could. They ducked behind the car, whose glass shattered to bits. Storm stood up, and looked, pouting slightly.

"You all manage to catch her so many times and yet you never manage to keep her," she said quickly through gritted teeth. She shook her head slightly, then rose up in the air, and spun quickly, going up, then quickly down, landing with the speed of lightning infront of the woman.

Hank pulled up the brunette – having forgotten her name due to long lost of contact…or perhaps with all the people he met, he didn't really have the chance to. "Stay here," he said. He walked forward, heading for Storm and Mystique.

"How're you a mutant?" Storm demanded.

"This was intentional, y'know," the blue mutant said instead. "Call it a warning."

Storm's hands quickly conjured up a great bolt, which ran itself towards Mystique, who ducked aside, and ran quickly. Storm followed her, then did the same as earlier, speeding forward and pinning her down.

"What the heck are you talking about?" she yelled at her.

"He's back," Mystique relished. "And trust me, I'm the least of your worries." Then Storm was jerked back by two other mutants, and thrown into the middle of the road. She got up, but was pushed towards the opposite sidewalk by Hank as a car sped forward. The car doors opened instantly and Mystique and the other two got in quickly, and as soon as the doors shut, they sped off at high speed. Storm grunted.

"Time again?" Hank asked, frowning.

"Time again," Storm confirmed, dusting herself. They walked away.

…_Jesse…_

Jesse didn't reply. "He's on a mission, boy," Magneto then added.

Jesse felt himself a lost for words and a lost for concentration. He was hit too hard by the 'Used to be?' comment of Magneto. "How can he be when he's here?" he asked, knowing he sounded stupid.

Apparently, Magneto noticed it too. "You're special, Jesse. All mutants are special. It just depends on whose side you are, and how your powers are developed. You're just like your father. I know. You must think like him as well. That lost of thought under pressure sort of proves it. So whose side are you on, child? Come with me and I'll help you develop your powers in a way that that Academy would never succumb to. Help you make yourself stronger. They'd just hide your powers away. It'd be such a pity. A loss. You've got potential, just like your father did. With training and hard work you can become greater than he was. It seems he's fallen through a trap. It's bad."

Jesse, however, didn't seem to bother acknowledging those words.

"Dad still works for you?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"He said…he said he'd changed. He wanted to be with me and mom." Pause. "Did he lie?"

"Your father was sent on a mission. And yes, he lied. Your father doesn't really want to be here. He's only here to help me recruit you."

"He doesn't love mom?"

"No. He doesn't. And I honestly doubt he ever did. I'm sorry."

Now he was confused. "He works for you. Telling me this should make me _not_ want to join you. Not _join_ you. Why are you…telling me this?"

"So you know the truth. I'm just here to…help. Your mother doesn't understand and your father hates you."

"He doesn't hate me!" Jesse said loudly.

"He does. Think. Why does he show up now, not then? Why is he trying to make you go against me? Am I the enemy here? I'm a teacher, Jesse. A teacher to those who want to learn how to use their powers, not fear them and learn to not use them to their extent. You're one of those. You don't belong here. You know it yourself."

"You're crazy," Jesse replied, reaching for his lighter once. It jerked out of his way and he fell forward, landing on his knees. He got up and took it. Magneto was staring at him, looking a tad disappointed.

"Hmm," he said. "I thought you'd be better. More…alert."

"Sorry, but being alert or joining your moronic brotherhood of try-hard mutants isn't exactly on my life's achievements list."

Jesse turned. There was a sound of an engine starting, and he exhaled with relief. The crazy guy was gone. Then he turned and his body seemed to freeze at the sight of an empty car around twenty feet before him. The engine gave a growl, and Jesse's gaze turned to Magneto as he stared at the pensive face with disbelief. The car gave a second growl. Jesse turned back to the car. Metal. Magneto's power to manipulate metal and blah blah, as he recalled Logan once telling him. The third growl was the final one as the car sped forward at the same time Jesse's lighter's cap flicked open. In an instant the fire approached the charging car, carrying it up into the sky and burning it to a burnt pile of useless scratch. Jesse clutched his chest, the area where his heart was, and fell to one knee. It felt as though it was trying to explode out of his chest. He dropped onto the ground, panting and trying to stop the numbing and the stinging pain his body that was excruciating horrible. He could hear only clouded sounds and his eyes felt like they too were about the explode. He groaned and heard the clunking sound of falling metal around him. The burnt metals. The pain was too much. He could barely breath. He knew he looked pale, and he felt coldly sweaty. He turned to lie on his back, hand still clutched to his heart, which was trying to thump out a hole through his chest. He was cringing tightly, and found a shadow above him. Magneto stared at him.

"Great promise, great failure," he said. "We'll meet again, Jesse." Pause. "Think of a new name, will you?" He then smirked and turned, leaving Jesse in the middle of the road. The remaining tiny flames on the metal he had scorched burned slightly and slowly the flames disappeared. Jesse tried to stand up, but he couldn't. The pain was too much. He felt as though he was dying. Then he heard it. A motor cycle's engine and he tried to sigh with relief, only to cringe more. Logan. It was Logan. Wolverine himself came running up to him, laying him in a sitting position near a car and checking his vitals.

"What happened?" he growled.

**A/N: Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: short-ish i know,this chapter.XD.not much time.will try to update as quick as possible._

**Flashbacks of the Present **

**CHAPTER 9**

"Wait. Let me." John sighed. "Listen for a moment, please?" When she turned to him and halted right before him, looking at him with a stern look. "Okay. I…I didn't want to come back." Pause. "When I came back, y'know, long before…I thought there was a chance you'd come with me to the Brotherhood. Or atleast accept the fact that I was there."

"You were still with the Brotherhood?!" Marie screeched. John held up his hands to signal her to stop.

"I know. I lied then. But…well, after you got pregnant with Jesse I knew there wasn't a chance, and I didn't want any kid of mine near the Brotherhood…" Pause as he tried to see what her reaction would be. Nothing. "Then…I began thinking if I made a mistake so I bought the ring. But…well, then I thought that it'd be better if I stayed away. Better for Jesse and for you. I'd barely be there anyway. And I seriously didn't want our kid to grow up surrounded by the Brotherhood. Even if that was…well, kinda my home…" Pause again. She seemed to have calmed down and the stern posture had been erased. Now she seemed more…compassionate. Forgiving maybe. He went on. "They ran a check past Jesse a few years ago, when his powers first developed. They believed that with proper training they could bring him up to be a great warrior. Better than me. They waited. And then they needed someone to infiltrate and earn the kid's trust. Then I came forth. I told them I'd go and I'd help and I'd bring Jesse to them. I mean, who better than the kid's dad, right?" He took a deep breath. "I never really had any intention to bring Jesse to them, Marie. You know that. He's my son. And I just told you. I didn't want him to grow up among them. I came here, them thinking I was gonna recruit our son, but I wasn't. I'm not gonna. I here to…to make sure he doesn't ever join. You saw the kid. Dead inside, angry outside. More than half-way down the road to the Brotherhood." He looked at her. "Okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly. "Okay."She turned and sat down on one of the chairs. "What…what about you?" she asked as he followed her and sat down as well. "What happens to you after the Brotherhood finds out?"

He smirked in a Pyro-ish way. "That's my business. Don't worry. I'll be fine." He reached for her hand but she jerked it back. "We're not okay, are we?"

"Not us," she concurred. "Not yet, anyway," she said, giving him about ten percent a smile. "What about the ring? If you stopped loving me –"

"I never stopped loving you," he said. "I just…thought it would never happen."

"Then why'd you carry this around?" she asked, taking out the box from her bag and placing it before him.

"I couldn't let it go. Maybe I might've thought there was still hope?"

"Is there?"

"You tell me."

…_Outside…_

Logan flipped his phone open as he speed-dialed Storm and hung on to Jesse, who seemed to start fading away. "Hey," he said in what he tried to make a low voice, but came out the same old growl. "Stay awake." Jesse nodded weakly.

"I'm fine," he said in a defensive tone.

"You're half dead," Logan replied. Storm picked up. "Magneto's back."

"I know," replied the weather goddess. "I just got the word. Mystique."

"He seems to have attacked Jesse. The kid's here now, hurt badly."

"Get him to Marie. We'll be right there, me and Hank." The click and Logan shut the phone, lifting Jesse. The boy saw behind him.

"Logan!" he screamed. Wolverine turned, then turned back again, his back shielding Jesse as knifes hit his back. He grunted, though not in pain but anger. He gritted his teeth in a feral way and ran for the house, Jesse being main priority.

…_At home…_

Marie shrugged and stood, starting to walk for the living room. She froze as the door burst open and Logan rushed in, carrying her barely conscious son. Her son. She forgot every little discomforting feeling she had been left with from the conversation with John and ran for her little boy.

"Jesse?" she said as Logan kicked the door shut with one foot the dashed for the living room, laying the kid down onto the couch. Jesse groaned slightly.

"Mom?" Jesse murmured, looking up for his parents. Marie reached down for him, but turned quickly to see Logan seemingly move towards John in a split second and jabbed him in the chest with his fists, then pin him by the wall.

"You had something to do with this, I know!" he said, pulling back one arm and extending all three claws.

"Logan!" Marie screamed. "Jesse!" she then added, unable to form a sentence. She went back into the living room, kneeling beside her son, and taking his wrist to check for a pulse. "We need to take him somewhere!" she then added in a dead whisper. Her free hand stroked his hair back softly. He was breathing. He looked so pale…paler than anyone she could recall absorbing. Was he dying? "Storm? Huh? What about her? Hank! Is he at the Academy?" Marie said quickly, turning to the open area as both men surfaced.

"They're on their way here," Logan replied.

"Call them. Tell them we'll meet them at the Academy." She looked up as she felt John's warm hand come onto her shoulder softly and him kneel down beside her, taking her hand – the hand on Jesse's wrist – and cupping over it. Weirdly enough, she couldn't deny that it was slightly comforting. Like he was there for them. She turned back to Logan, who had his phone to his ear, and looked back at her. She then only noticed the knives. Then the anger beneath his tired eyes. He was pissed. Highly so.

…_Later On, Very Later On…_

"Look, I am _not_ the enemy. Not this time," Pyro protested, teeth gritting, alone in the office with Logan and Storm. Hank was with Marie, and both of them were checking over Jesse. Everything would be all right, apparently. But he wasn't so sure. He was pretty shaken up. That was his son, anyway.

Storm looked at Logan, looking tired. She seemed to have said something without really saying it, but Logan turned away from her gaze.

"Logan, come on!" she said. "He's Jesse's dad…he's on our side…sorta. For now."

Logan grunted. He glanced at Storm, who had a half-smile, come-on-will-you-just-drop-it look on her face. "Fine." He straightened, and looked at John, giving him what could've been a death stare. "Anything happens to Jesse, or Marie, anything that has something to do with the Brotherhood, you're dead."

John nodded. He turned. Then paused at the doorway, turning back to them. "I'm gonna go see my son. Think you can leave me alone in this place?" He didn't wait for a reply, his face grim, but shut the door tightly behind him.

He entered the Infirmary, and set his eyes upon Marie. She was bent over her son like any mother would be, her eyes watching him sleep. She turned to him as he took a couple of steps forward.

"He was awake," she said breathlessly. "Earlier. He had to rest."

He nodded, and came even closer. "Did he say anything?"

"It was Magneto," she said coldly all of the sudden. "He says that Magneto told him everything, John."

"And?"

"And you need to…" she stopped for a moment and turned, placing her hands on the table, her hair covering her face. She straightened and turned to him. "He hates you," she said, switching course.

"He would, after what Erik must've told him." He saw her cringe at him using his boss's first name. Real name.

"How about 'should'?"

"What?" he asked. "Are you…are you going against me?" He didn't understand. "What – I told you! I'm not here to recruit him!"

"I know. But. But he. I told him that." She took a deep breath. "I told him what you told me and he said that he didn't care and he hated you. He said that it didn't matter if you weren't planning on taking him away, you would still end up hurting us. And that you were dangerous. And he wants you to leave." She cringed once more. "For good."

"I. I could explain," John said. "I. I could tell him. Explain to him what's truly going on here." He stopped, seeing her fidget slightly, as though only half-believing him. "I'm here to protect our son!" he said loudly.

"I know!" she replied, just as loud, trying to quiet him down. "But he doesn't want you here and Logan and Storm can protect him here in the Academy and the Brotherhood are gonna kill you for being here! So leave!"

"I'm not trying to hurt him."

"But you being here will. He – I…want you gone." She paused and folded her arms, avoiding his gaze. "You never wanted a kid. I know that."

"Yeah. You're right. But what do you know, eh? I have one. So I take responsibility for it. I'm gonna protect my kid."

"I don't need you to."

"_I_ need me to."

"Go."

"Forget it," he snorted. "I'm not leaving, Rogue. You know it."

"Why are you freaking making this so damn hard?!" she cried. "Go, John. You left long ago so go now. Jesse doesn't want you here. I don't want you here. The Academy can protect him. He's fine."

"No." He turned around.

"Stubborn," she said shortly. He turned to her.

"What?!" he asked, coming so close to her, he slightly towered her. "What did you say?"

"You're a stubborn ass, John. Always have been. Always will be." He smirked at her sudden use of language. Then he grabbed her by the hands to hold her from restraining and kissed her deeply. Her eyes went wide, but he held her by the hands so she couldn't push him away. She didn't even bother fighting off the kiss. It grew bigger. More passionate. More hot. So…quick and speedy. It was always like that. Passionate. Hot. Quick. He felt her hands loosen their attempted restraint and let go, his hands coming to her hips. Hers slapped him right across the face. "You're crazy."

"I love you," he said simply.

"You won't leave, huh?" she asked.

"No," he replied, smirking. She felt her cheeks heat up, practically burn as she bit back a smile. Jesse was still asleep. Defeat. He saw it. "Good."

Jesse's eyes shot up open in lack of surprise. "You two kiss loud." He sat up, looking at his mom, who was blushing more than ever. Then he stood, facing his dad. For a moment it was silent. Then he pushed him back harsh, harsh that he stepped back a few steps. "Fuck. Off," he said through gritted teeth. He then stalked off through the doors, with slight limping.


	10. Chapter 10

**Flashbacks of the Present **

**CHAPTER 10**

…_Now…_

"Jesse!" Marie screeched. She took him by the arm and spun him round. "What. The. Heck?" she asked. "Is something wrong with you?"

"No. That guy's been lying to us, mom. To you!" he said, trying to prove his point. "He could still be lying till now. He's here to hurt us!"

"He's here to save you!" she replied. "Jesse. Please. Will you just…trust mom, huh? She's got this," Marie said quietly. "Trust me. I trust your father. So trust us 'cause we're just trying to protect you."

"He's on Magneto's side. Am I wrong, or was I raised to believe that those guys were the bad guys?" Jesse asked, knowing he was already defeated. It didn't matter.

"He's not on Magneto's side, Jesse," Marie said, frustrated. "Your skulls as thick as his!" she said. Then she smiled a little as Jesse looked at her, amused. "I'm. Your dad _is_ on Magneto's side. Okay? Listening? Let me explain. He never ever wanted to come back to us," she said, with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "He thought it'd be better that way, plus he didn't want you to grow up or live around that sort of influence. It was either the smartest thing he's ever done, or the most hypocritical one. But when the subject of them wanting you to join them, and when he realized that you were heading down a bad path…well," she said, shrugging. "Here he is. Trying to make it right. Now you didn't know him like I did before, but this is like…something miraculous for John Allerdyce to do. Something miraculous for Pyro to do." She paused. "So. Trust us?"

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Jesse asked instead. His mouth hung slightly open.

"Yeah, well, always knew it'd end that way," John replied, coming out of the Infirmary as well. "Me. Dead." He cast off the surprised glanced from Jesse. "Get your act together, kid. Or else it's ending this way for you too." He smiled slightly. "So."

"So, short relationship then, huh?" Jesse asked both of them.

"We haven't decided on that yet," John said, painfully. Marie looked up at him appreciatively.

"Why? You're a good guy now, right?" Jesse asked. "And mom loves you. And you love mom. And I'm making myself sick right now. And my head aches and standing on my feet hurts my…feet. I need to sit down," he concurred. They walked out of the hall way quickly and into Jesse's bedroom for their stay. He dropped onto it, sighing.

"I have to go for a while," Marie said. "Storm kinda called me earlier…"

She left, and Jesse properly laid himself down on the bed as John took a seat in a nearby chair. They were quiet for a while. Jesse stared at the ceiling, thinking thing out, finally saying, "Is Magneto gonna kill me? Are they gonna kill mom?" He didn't sound like a pompous jackass. He didn't sound like the next Pyro. He didn't sound cocky or anything. He sounded like a little boy, scared. Wanting some sort of assurance that everything would be all right. But he knew inside. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He knew that things would probably end up badly if not very badly.

"I'm not gonna let him," John replied sincerely.

"How different do you think it would've been?" Jesse asked. He looked up slightly at his dad. "If you had stayed?"

John looked at him compassionately. "Very."

"It wouldn't have been possible, would it?"

"No. Not really. They wouldn't…the Brotherhood would've made sure of that…"

He sighed.

"I don't. I don't want to die," Jesse said suddenly quietly. "And. And I don't want. I don't want to see mom die. Or you. Dad, what if I help you?"

"You know you can't."

"You could train me."

"Nah. I got this. I'll take care of it on my own."

"But –"

John cut him off. "Someone needs to stay with your mom. Nice girl. No defenses." He smiled. Or cringed, either way, he went on, "She needs someone to protect her, Jess, and that's gonna be you if I you know." He tilted his head slightly. "Go."

Silence again.

Another outburst. "Well, that sucks! I mean – big time!" Off John's confused – and perhaps bemused – reaction, he added, "I got this power and I feel it flowing in me and you know – power…ing. And I can't use it. I can't help. It kills me. Am I ever gonna get to use it? I mean, I wanna really do that." He grinned and had a far away glance in his eyes. Imagining the possibilities.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be able to use your power. Us Allerdyces…not good with that much power." He gestured at himself. "Maybe it'd be better for you too."

Jesse scoffed.

"Don't worry, I mean, you will learn. To use it. In a good way."

"D'you wish you did?"

John pursed his lips and thought. "Hm. Never thought of that." Pause. "Possibility," he added. He let the issue go. "You'll learn."

Silence once more.

"What happens if everything goes well?" Jesse asked. "Would you stay?"

John shrugged.

"Would you want to?"

He looked uncomfortable, then said in an awkward outburst, "Hey, what's with all the emotion-y talk?!"

"You don't want to stay," Jesse concluded. "Do you?"

"I want to, Jess," John said. "But I can't. You know I can't. Wanted man. Running from the law. Too many enemies."

"Yeah, but you can beat them back, right?"

"Jess, I wanna stay. Trust me. But. I don't know if I will. I'm not that dad type."

"Then why are you here? Right now, what you're doing – makes you the dad type."

John cringed once more then smiled. "I'm sorry." He continued, "I'm sorry if I don't end up staying."

Jesse nodded.

Silence.

The door opened slightly. "Hey." It was Storm. She looked at Jesse, examining him with her own eyes to see if he was all right. He waved slightly. "Can I talk to you?" she then asked, directing her gaze at John, who nodded in agreement. He got up, gestured at Jesse that he'd be gone for a moment, then followed Storm out the door and far into the corridor. She stopped suddenly and turned to him.

"John. Magneto's set up base just outside the city. We've seen some of his lackeys. The city's sorta…pouring with them."

"Good," he said, relieved. She looked at him painfully.

"And I know you've changed. I can see it in you, Allerdyce. The professor once said that you'd always come back. Join us. But you can't be here."

"I know," he said, trying to understand where the conversation was going.

"So you have to leave. I'm telling you this because we've heard slash seen some of the Brotherhood members gathering at the opposite side of the city. Regrouping after Magneto's encounter with Jesse. It'd be the perfect time for you to leave. They wouldn't be able to see you or hurt you. It'd make things better." He was amazed at how she managed to say that emotionlessly and in one shot. More like taken aback. Wow. Storm finally went less…Storm. He gaped at her.

"And Marie?" he asked. "Does she know?"

The Weather Goddess shook her head mournfully.

"Right. So. Me. Gone." He gritted his teeth, trying to find a way to react. He then shrugged. "Fine." He turned around, and started to walk.

Then Storm's heartlessness faltered and she became the same compassionate teacher he used to have and called out his name, but he signaled her off with two fingers, a back wave if you will, and continued to walk away. She waited for a long while, and then heard the door shut behind him. She then took a breath and turned, walking back to her office. It was a good thing. It was the right thing.

Wasn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Flashbacks of the Present **

**CHAPTER 11**

…_Now…_

John walked through the streets. It was night. Late night. Mid-night timing. But there were still people and there were still open stores. He turned into a corner, and walked to the very end of the alley. He then took another turn inside, to the right, and waited. He flicked open his lighter, and turned to see a quite pale woman with jet black hair, and calm, mischievous eyes.

"What?" she asked him, looking scared of the fire that had burst up in his hand.

He took a step forward, and she smiled, then her skin turned blue and her hair turned red.

"Maybe we should talk," she said, the smile disappearing.

…_At the Academy, earlier…_

She'd found out earlier. Went berserk. Logan watched her look out the window. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Soft. Kind. He looked. Storm. She edged forward.

"How could you send him away like that?" Marie asked from her end of the room. She turned to them.

"Marie, you know why. Magneto's almost definitely lost interest in Jesse. He's after John now. We couldn't risk it. He's seen what's wrong with Jesse. And we know he's gonna punish John. Jesse could be in danger. So could you. We couldn't keep him here." Storm looked at her for a sign that she understood what she was saying.

"Let's not forget the part of him that's kinda Pyro – remember? Killing?" Logan added.

"I haven't forgotten," Marie said simply. "Jesse's still locked himself in his room, huh?"

"Yeah. He has. He won't open up."

"I'll take care of it." She walked past them, and away to her son's room, and knocked on the door. "Jess? Can I come in?" she turned the knob. Locked. "Jessie? Open the door. It's mom." No response. The kid had gone into his room and locked himself in, after having a fight with Logan first. He heard the conversation between her, him and Storm about Storm sending John away from the Academy. Away from him and his mom. Didn't take it that well. Marie sighed. "Jesse. Open on the count of five before I break this door open." Nothing. "One." She took a step back. "Two." Pause. "Three." That usually did it. But nothing happened. "Four." Nothing. "Five." She kicked the door and it swung open. She walked into the dark room. Window open. Bed empty. Jesse gone. Her mouth lay open for a few seconds. That was all. Then she screamed in horror, "LOGAN!"

…_Jesse…_

He was at the park, didn't know where else to go. He was at the area where he and his dad had been just so recently. And he looked around. The place was empty. The wind was good. He needed to blow off steam. Why was everyone so bent on pissing him off lately? He kicked a rock on the rock on the ground and it went tumbling off. Then he heard something. A sound. A soft sound.

He turned and saw someone watching him from the shadows. A guy. He turned back, pretending not to have seen anything, and walked away slowly. Then he felt something at his right leg. A chain. What? It was a chain. And it pulled him down on his front on the ground. He was being pulled back towards the stranger. How it was – wait, no, he got it. Brotherhood. Which meant…run! He reached forward for another rock, a sharp one, and tried to break the chain. Nothing. Then he reached deep into his pocket, as he was slowly being pulled away. His lighter. His lighter in his hand. He flicked it open and the flame burned the chain off. Panting, he got up and ran farther away into the depths of the park. He could hear footsteps following him, and tried to run faster. He saw the gate, and started. Then he was tackled and pulled into the darkness behind bushes.

_Dad?_ he thought hopefully.

No. Mom. She was angry.

"How?" he asked. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Mom logic," she bit off. Then she pulled him away as the stranger looked around for him. They went to the other area of the park, and she looked around, taking her mobile phone out. She dialed a number. "I've been trying to call your dad, okay? He won't pick up." He nodded numbly. "Jesse. Don't worry. I haven't agreed with Storm or Logan..." He nodded. She pulled his arm softly. "Hey." He turned to her. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." She smiled slightly and pressed her ear against the phone.

"Logan?" she said a little quietly. "Yeah. I found him. Got it. So…okay. Right." She hung up and turned to him.

"Sure you okay?" she asked him once more.

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go home," she said, looking behind. They walked for the next gate. The leaves were on the ground. The night was quiet. It was dark. Real dark. He saw his mom take a flashlight out of the inside of her jacket. She switched the flashlight on. Then pushed him – no, shoved him out of the way and ducked down, the flashlight rolling away and highlighting the new fight. It was the stranger. Jesse couldn't see his face clearly. He had the same chain, and swung it. It looked bigger, heavier than he had seen it before. Marie ducked the first few swipes, and jumped, avoiding a swing. Jesse crawled quickly for the flashlight, and picked it up.

"Go!" she screamed at him. He stood there, rigid, unable to move. The stranger took out a knife, and charged. Marie grabbed his arm, and knocked the thing out of his hand. Wow. His mom could fight. She backhanded the guy, who backed off a little. She gave him a roundhouse kick, and he fell onto the ground on his back. She picked up the knife, and towered over him, holding him down, keeping the knife close to his neck.

"Brotherhood?" she asked him, panting. He sniggered. "Jesse. Go. Logan's outside the gates waiting. Go now." He shook his head.

"I can't leave you with him."

She smiled. "Honey, go. Please?"

In meanwhile, the stranger's body seemed to separate as he suddenly turned over, on the other side of Marie, and grabbed her arm, and twisted it as he jerked her head back, arm tight around her neck. He was suffocating her. Jesse lunged forward. The guy snarled.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, grinning. He ripped the knife from Marie's hand, cutting it slightly, and with blood already on the weapon, he held it over her neck. He cocked his head in the direction where Jesse should walk. Jesse stood frozen for a moment. "MOVE!" the enemy yelled.

He did. Staggering slightly, he walked, glancing nervously behind at his mom and the bad guy. Suddenly he was jerked by the collar, and felt the power as flames surged around him, and moment later, he was dazed, landing on the ground. He hit it hard, and looked around. Dad?! It was him. Jesse knew it was him. How else…? A second later, fires burned before him, and his mom and dad fell before him, on the ground, on top of each other. She gasped, pale from the travel. He was panting, out of energy. He looked like he'd just had a long run. He stood, pulling Marie up with him, and looked at Jesse.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Academy." He pulled Jesse around the neck, pulling him close into a slight hug. They walked.

"How'd you find us?" Marie asked. John gritted his teeth.

"Logan told me." She frowned and stopped, turning to him.

"How…?"

"I…Mystique. She was there. We talked. She told me you and Jesse were in trouble. At the park, she said. So I ran here, ran into your car, and Logan was there. Pretty livid," John added, feeling his cheek, which was reddening up. "I'm fine," he added at her worried glance. "Come on. Your car's over there." He pointed to the nearby gate. They walked.

…_Earlier. With Mystique…_

"About what?" John snapped.

"About you." He looked away and continued walking. She followed him, a disguise covering her once more. This time she was a red head in a blue jacket, with the most darkest brown eyes. She looked at him carefully. "About you and your little family." He grunted and walked farther away. "He's going to hurt them y'know?" she said loudly. "He's gonna kill them."

He stopped and turned at her. She walked to him quickly, and pulled him deep into a nearby alleyway.

"Pyro, you knew the rules of joining the Brotherhood. You knew that relationships were destructive and not allowed. You understood how love could damage a warrior. And now you're damaged. That was fixable. But you've changed. You chose them over the team. That was dangerous betrayal. He's angry. He wants you back on the team, and he wants you to suffer. He couldn't have both, but one. He's chosen the suffering." Pause. "Go away. Hide. Far, far away. Leave them if you want them to live."

"I already had," he said bitterly, starting to walk away.

"I know you hate yourself right now, for going to them in the first place. You've put a deathwish on them, Pyro. What if he hurts them? What if he hurts the boy? And his mother? Oh, heck, he's already started on that, so why should you care?" She smiled, knowing her last comment got his attention. He turned to her, mouth open. Stared at her with horror.

"What?" he barely breathed.

"I'll tell you where they are," she said. "Think of it as a good-bye gift. And trust me, it'll be a long good-bye."

…_Back at the park…_

Pyro blinked as someone stood in the distance. Someone with a hood. The guy ran for them, then disappeared. He cursed, and turned around, letting go of Marie and Jesse. He felt the impact hit him hard as he flew back a long way. He hit the ground, and made a marking on the dirt. Worse, he had a small concussion on his head, and almost blacked out. But the pain was stinging him hard, and he tried to stand up slowly, feeling blood flow down the side of his face. He could see in the distance the on going fight. Marie was poised and jumped forward with a punch, but he disappeared and then caught her around the waist, and as she stumbled, he spun her around and did the same motion, sending her flying backwards and falling as well. The difference was that she didn't get up as he had already done by now. She didn't even try. She was down in the ground, and all he could see was her chest – no her head, and he wasn't even sure if he could see it heaving up and down, not sure if she was breathing. But he knew that she was. She had to be. It couldn't have been that hard an impact. He glanced quickly back to Jesse. The boy wasn't there. He looked around, then the hooded enemy appeared behind him, decking him. It stood over his fallen body, and ready to shoot out a strong force, he was tugged down quickly by a sudden burst of flames, and a good tackle. Jesse, slightly pale, stood up against the pain, and backed up as the guy took a swipe at him.

As the enemy turned for another swing at Jesse, Pyro grunted, pushing his son out of the way, and ramming his fist tight into the enemy's face. He pulled Jesse's jacket forcefully, and the two were away to where Marie lay, and soon again, all three disappeared.

He let go of both of them once they were a far way away again. Bending over Marie, he brushed away some of her hair from her face, and felt her cheek slightly. She was murmuring a little, but the words were too indistinct to hear. Feeling his hand, she opened her eyes slightly, and pulled it off her face, and into her own hands. Jesse stood, hovering over them both. John straightened up, breathing heavily, pulling Marie up with him. He checked her for injuries quickly, and she felt his wound slightly. He was hurt. But he was okay. He took her hand far from his injury, now pulling the same move she did just earlier.

The heard a cap flip shut, and look at Jesse, lighter in hand. John flipped his own up into his hand in his grasp, and he gestured for the boy to come closer. One flick of the lighter and they disappeared once more.

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Flashbacks of the Present **

**CHAPTER 12**

Car. Logan's. John led the way. He slipped into the driver's seat as Marie got into the passenger's and Jesse in the back. He started the engine. It growled loudly, then purred slowly. Stepping on the gas, he drove around the corner, the darkness of the night casting shadows on them. Everything in the atmosphere spoke silence. It was so odd to look around. The stores that were opened shone brightly, burning Jesse's eyes slightly. The dark spoke silence. He fastened his seat belt, like his parents had. And slowly, quietly, he said, "Mom? Dad? Sorry."

His dad shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Mom however, turned back to him, "It's all right, Jesse."

Still, he sank into the seat, feeling the cold take effect on him.

"Look," John said softly, though it was loudly audible in the silence. "I'll come back to the Academy, and once we're there, we can properly figure this thing out. We're gonna discuss safety and priority." He glanced back through the rearview mirror at his son. "It's not that I don't wanna stay, Jess. You know that too. It's that I can't. I don't want harm to come to you and your mother. I can't let you two get hurt. Better you two stay safe and alive and I deal with this rather than all of us dying."

And that's when it hit them. A car. It rammed into the engine, causing the car to jerk backwards and forwards. Jesse almost hit the back of his mother's seat. She almost hit the dashboard. Or maybe she did. He couldn't see what was happening. There was a loud noise caused by the crash. Dad lost control of the car, and it swerved around. The attacking car reversed, and now facing the side of the car, where he and his mother sat, it charged forward. Seeing this in a split second, Jesse unbuckled his seat belt and jumped to the other side as the car made contact with theirs. He screamed slightly. The car spun around once more, hitting a lamppost. Jesse could've sworn he felt it through the car door. He dived lower to the ground. Searching frantically for his lighter, he felt himself shake violently. He couldn't think straight and was starting to be unable to see straight. He stood up, lighter in hand, and shook his dad harshly.

He tried to scream out his name, but couldn't. He felt back suddenly as something hit the car once more. Looking out, he could see that it was car, which was actually hitting them feebly. He hit the seat once more. Then, as the car gave another shake, he hit the door on his side painfully, sliding onto the ground.

…_Long after. Two months…_

His eyes saw the light and they burned. The brightness attacked him. He stared up at the yellow lights as his vision slowly came back to him. He opened his mouth to groan, but felt no energy in him. He felt softness and comfy blankets. Pillows and blankets. It was night. Edging himself up slowly, he sat down, looking at his hands. They were bandaged up. His arms bore numerous ones too. His head felt heavy. He recognized the room to be similar to the many ones in the Academy. Was he safe? Dream? Was it a dream? He tried to reach up to the blankets and pull them off, but once again, no energy, and what little effort he had used up in sitting up had cost him bucket loads. Then the door opened, and he saw grey hair poke it. Sighing – inside anyway – he realized it was Storm.

She too noticed him being awake, and sighed in reality. She looked relieved. He looked anxious at her look of relief. He tried to open his mouth, speak to her, but he felt weak.

So she spoke. "Hey." It was a small one. She sat on the chair next to his bed. He tried to reply, then just nodded back, feeling the weakness come back to him. "How're you feeling?" she added. He was about to try once more to reply, then he acknowledged the beating sound he could hear, and looked to his right, next to Storm, and saw a machine. One of those machines used to monitor heart rate. He also saw that he was injected with some liquid. He blinked weakly at her. Then opened his mouth once more.

"Idunno," he managed to slip out.

"It's okay. You still need a lot of rest."

"Momanddad?" he asked in a slurred voice. It was all he could muster with the lack of energy.

She shook her head mournfully.

He asked a little louder. "Momanddad?!"

"Jesse, things happen," Storm began. But he had laid back and wasn't listening anymore. He blacked out for most of her speech, only glancing back at her as he heard the last words of her speech. "They didn't make it. I'm sorry, Jess."

He looked at her, and she saw tears fall down his eyes. He looked away and stared at the wall before him. "How long was I out?" he asked, a little more clearer, a little more louder.

"Two months," she said straightly. Then she paused, and said, "Hold on for a sec, I need to…get something."

She cupped his hand reassuringly, but he barely felt her, and then she was gone and he was alone.

…_Realization time…_

Pyro picked up the pay phone, and readied his cash to put in for a call. He then paused and harshly slammed the thing. It was late at night, and no one was around. It was his favorite time to go out. Then he could be alone. Why was it so hard? Why was it so hard for him to make a call? He knew the time. He had counted the weeks since her ninth month. Counted the years till his birthday, and now his current one, his second birthday. He narrowed things down to the possible birth date. The birthday would be soon. He picked up the phone again, and positioned his coin. Then he slammed it once more, harsh, if not harsher than earlier. He sank down inside the phone booth. Why couldn't he make a call? Why couldn't he talk to them? Why couldn't he talk to her? Why couldn't he just make the damn call and hope that she'd let them talk to his kid? His child. His daughter or son…daughter, or son? He grinned in disgust at himself. He hoped they were happy. Hoped they were okay. Hoped she'd do fine without him. No, he knew she'd do fine. Especially without him. Why didn't he stay? Why didn't he stay for her? Stay for them? Happy birthday, kid.

It was always like this every year when he contemplated his child's birthday. Damn it.

…_Long ago…_

She stood near the canned foods area, and took out some and placed them into her filling cart. Then there was a crash as she moved forward, examining the canned items. She froze as she hit someone else's cart, or someone else hit her cart. It was a guy. She blushed in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry," she said sincerely.

"It's fine," he said, holding up a hand to say he was all right.

"Sorry," she still said once more as she drove the cart forward away from him. He turned back to face her and called out.

"Hey, wait," he stammered. Walking up to her, he placed a hand to the back of his head, and said randomly, "Wanna have dinner sometime? Okay. Too random. Sorry."

"I'm sorry," she found herself saying once more. "I'm…married."

Okay. Big lie. But effective. The guy nodded in his own embarrassment, and as that was his signal for sorry, goodbye, he left her and drove off somewhere else. She took a deep breath. She thought about her little lie. Married. Her. If John hadn't bolted away in fear of fatherhood…maybe. But he wasn't the marrying type. She should've known that from the beginning. He probably wasn't even the staying type, as previously seen. She shook her head, trying to shake away her thoughts about him. But it wouldn't work. Why'd he leave her? Why didn't he just pop up and come back and let them all fix things? As her thoughts began to swallow her, she woke as someone called her name.

"Mom. Mom? Mom?!" asked a voice. She turned to her right. Jesse. Eleven-year-old Jesse. Her son. The biggest and most effective memory of John. He was partially him anyway. He held up a cereal box for approval. She nodded, and messed up his hair, like she always did, and they walked towards the dairy products.

…_Wishing gets you nowhere…_

Jesse sat on one of the park benches. He was almost twelve. His mom was probably gonna kill him. He'd gotten expelled only recently and now was gonna get it trouble for the possible running away. He wasn't running away. He'd just snuck out of the house under Meg's supervision, snuck out his room's window as he was grounded, and walked around for what seemed like an hour. And now he was at the park. He always ended up here for some unknown, un-thought-of reason. He sat, watching the little kids play in the playground, with their parents watching them with glee. Their laughter bringing on their kid's laughter. Then on the grassy greens nearby, he saw a father and son playing catch. Kid must've been around five. _Lucky bastard_, Jesse thought bitterly. Where was his own father? Somewhere away? Was he thinking about him? Doubtfully. He saw the father drop the ball as he caught it, and run to the kid, picking him up in his arms and spinning him around. Their laughter was endless in Jesse's ears. He sat there. _Wish you were here, dad_, he thought quietly. Then he mocked himself. _Weak Jesse. Still asking for daddy._ Then told himself sternly in thought, _Daddy's never coming back. _How long till Meg would notice him missing? How long till mom would come looking for him?

Around an hour later, he felt himself jerked from the back. His mother. She looked at him, thoroughly annoyed. Angry. Disappointed. Great, another disappointed adult. He followed her to the car, and got into it in silence, and she slammed her door shut. Then turned to him.

"Tell me what's wrong, kid." She didn't turn on the engine. They would talk.

"Did you see him? That little kid? With his dad?" he asked in broken questions. She nodded slightly. "Why isn't that me?" he asked rhetorically. "Mom?" he asked, looking at her.

She merely sighed. "Stop running away. You might get far enough." She left it at that. She started the engine, then when he thought the conversation was over, and took his cap and covered his face with it, he heard, "He's not here cause he's a jerk. And you deserve better." He didn't take his cap off. He got it. Mom cared. Dad didn't. Was this gonna be the same for the rest of his life?

…_Now…_

Storm came back into the room. She had a fist clenched, and sat back on the chair she sat on earlier. She held out her closed fist. "It was in your hand," she said. "Your other hand," she added as he expected his lighter. She unclenched the fist and showed him his father's lighter. "I think he forced it into your hand," she added once more. He took it in his own, and held it before his face, examining it closely. Wow. A goodbye gift. Then he got into the sadness part and didn't talk much anymore for that night.

_A/N – I'm just gonna add one more 's nothing really big – just like a epilogue sorta you guys liked this one._


End file.
